


call me by my name

by keatstar



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2021-04-11
Packaged: 2021-04-20 14:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keatstar/pseuds/keatstar
Summary: To the despair of friends, Luke Skywalker is captured by Imperial Soldiers at the Sky City.It’s up to Mara Jade, the hand of the emperor, to break Luke and turn him to the dark side.
Relationships: Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 43
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story a really long time ago, when I was still in high school. There's your warning lol

She stood in the throne room, at her master's right hand side, as she always did. But something felt different; her self assuredness of her role was fading, and it bothered her. He had trained her since birth, he told her everything, and she had more right to stand there than anyone else. But the way he kept moaning on and on about the boy... She couldn't deny that it troubled her.

"He's just within reach," her master was saying in that guttural voice. When she was very young, she had been scared of him and of his wicked face. She had to learn to become used to it and now it rarely bothered her. After all, her master was more like a father to her. But at that moment, her skin started to crawl. "We need something to tip him over the edge. With Vader, his love for his wife is what turned him."

She was thankful they were alone; she didn't know how she would react if Vader were actually in the room. A small part of her was curious about his past; she had heard stories, of course, but she never even humored them. It was hard to imagine the man behind the mask, and that he had actually loved a woman so fiercely. But hearing her master speak of it... "Perhaps we can use love against this young Jedi as well," the Emperor continued. "What do you suggest, Jade?"

She was jarred out of her thoughts of Vader with the sound of her name. The Jedi... They were trying to break him... Her master was asking for her thoughts on the matter... 

It was hard for her to say. She only had the pleasure of being in the boy's presence for a short while. It was right after he been captured; it was up to her to escort the boy to a secure room. Along the way, she could feel his eyes staring at her, trying to read her. She would have liked to stab his eyes out, but she knew he was of importance and she wasn't about to risk her hide. 

Afterwards, he had tried to ask her questions, none of them being about what their plans were for him, or what would happen next. All he cared about were his friends. 'Please tell me, are they alright?' he had asked. 'Does the emperor have them? Did they make it away?'

Of course, she didn't answer. She just promptly told him to get some sleep and left him to lick his wounds. But she had seen enough. "He is very soft hearted," she eventually said after evaluating her memory of the short interaction. "Love is his weakness." 

The Emperor sat on his throne and absorbed her words. The sound of his low hum filled the air as he worked out his newest plan. "I will work on finding his friends," he eventually said. "In the meantime... Spend some time with him."

The words carried a heavy weight and she knew what her master was implying. So, she would be the one putting the plan into action. The boy's weakness was his heart and she would be the one to sabotage it. She would gain his trust, become his ally, and become his downfall.

She wasn't sure how to react; she certainly wasn't excited for the task. Actually, she felt the exact opposite but protesting was not an option. All she could do was steady herself and reply, "As you wish, my lord."

. . .

She took deep breaths as she stood before the door of his room. The feeling that washed through her almost felt like anxiousness but that was silly; she had done things far more difficult than this. Handling the boy should be a piece of cake.

So, she pulled herself up straight, squared her shoulders, and stalked into his room. 

He was laying on his side on the small twin size bed. Upon her entrance, he quickly sat up. 

He remembered her; she wasn't hard to forget with her wild, red hair. Her green eyes were just as piercing as ever as she look at him. Luke shifted uncomfortably on his bed; he felt like a specimen being observed. But even as he felt that way, he couldn't keep his eyes from studying her. He had to remind himself (multiple times) that she was on the other side. She was the enemy. 

But just like the Dark Side, she was tempting. 

"Skywalker," she said stiffly. "I'm here to patch you up again." 

He was reminded of the throbbing pain in his shoulder, and he brought up a hand to try to inspect it on his own. He hissed at the touch, and quickly brought his hand back down. The girl, who was now holding swabs and gauze in her hands, moved towards him. She may have been beautiful, but Luke wasn't stupid enough to underestimate her. He definitely wasn't stupid enough to think he could trust her. So, when she reached out to him, he quickly jerked away. 

At the sight of his wincing, she gave him a pointed look. "Don't be an idiot." Again she reached out to him but, this time, Luke didn't pull away. She stood beside the bed, next to his dangling legs, and turned him away from her so she could have better access to his back. His dirty tunic had been thrown in some dusty corner before she entered, so his wound was open to her.

Luke ground his teeth as she worked on his shoulder and turned his head, trying to catch a glimpse of what she was doing. 

His eyes quickly turned away from his marred shoulder and to her fixed expression. Her lip was caught between her teeth and her brow was furrowed in concentration. When he caught himself trying to pick out the different shades in her eyes, he looked away. 

"How's that new hand working out?" She asked quietly. 

"It's like I've never lost the first one." It wasn't completely true. The prosthetic felt different, just a little coarser than his real hand. He frequently found himself rubbing at the fake skin, as if trying to get used to the texture. 

He winced as he felt her pour a liquid over his wound. Breathe in, breathe out. He brought to mind the meditating techniques he had been taught. Find your peace... He hissed as another bout of pain hit his shoulders and before he could think it through, he asked, "Who are you?" 

For a moment, she didn't bother replying. What was she supposed to say? But her silence just left Luke more puzzled; she worked for the emperor, obviously. But he had never seen her and Palpatine wasn't known for having many friends. She carried herself with dignity, though, and she looked tough. Real tough. 

"I'm the only friend you've got in here,' she said quietly, never taking her eyes off of his wound.

He quirked an eyebrow, turning his head to look at her once again. He didn't know what he expected her to say but it certainly wasn't that. "Is that so?" Wariness started to settle in his gut as he wondered what game she was playing at. Suddenly, having her so close to his open shoulder didn't sound so good. 

But she didn't pay any mind to his unease, just hummed and continued to fix up his shoulder. After a moment's hesitation, her fingers brushed against the smooth skin next to the vicious cut. She could just barely see the boy turn rigid at the touch and she wondered if he could tell how forced the action was. She wasn't skilled in the art of wooing. She was a warrior not... not a lover. And yet, it was what her master asked of her. 

The cut had been bandaged but she allowed herself to stay at Skywalker's side and her fingers trailed over the top of his shoulder. But her eyes kept going back to the bandaged cut. She wondered how he got it; she wasn't there to witness the fight. He had been at the Sky City when he fought with and lost to Lord Vader. 

He scooted forward on the bed and the motion woke her from her reverie. Skywalker stood up on his feet; his eyes were hard on her, but she ignored them. 

"Who are you?" he asked again. "The truth, this time." 

She tried to soften her gaze, tried to relax her stance; but the entire time, she was cursing her master for doing this to her, for making her act as something she wasn't. "I wasn't lying to you, Luke." 

But the use of his first name caught his attention. "What, no 'Skywalker' this time? Are you growing soft on me?" he asked her. 

Suddenly, his feet were knocked out from under him and he found himself wheezing on the floor. His vision went blurry as the pain in his shoulder flared and he reached back to it as if trying to calm the tension. He was still groaning when he felt her small hands push at his shoulders until he was lying flat on his back. Panting, he looked up to see her dark eyes peering into his. Her fingers brushed the hair away from his face and she leaned down over him until her lips brushed his forehead. They trailed down the side of his face until they reached his ear. "If you want things to be this difficult," she whispered, "then I won't object."

It was a scene that probably looked sensual but her voice was cold, and Luke turned his head away, an attempt to reel back. 

She couldn't stop herself from reacting the way she did; she was angry. She hated the fact that she was put in such a position. It was degrading and horrible and she wanted to never see Skywalker's face again. 

He sat up on the ground, and his face seemed to harden. He didn't look like a boy anymore, not while he was angry. His breathing was heavy and she could see the muscles tense in his arms. "I apologize if I've offended you," he said, his voice gruff, "but I will not be bullied nor deceived."

"Well, then you're going to have a hard time here." Leaning against the bed, she crossed her arms as she observed him. He was staring at the ground before he slowly pushed himself up to his feet. He made his way over to the other side of the room; a table sat there and on top of it, a tray of food. He plucked an apple up and took a large bite out of it. 

"You say you're my friend," he murmured, after swallowing the bite of fruit. "Prove it then."

"You're still alive, aren't you?"

"You're going to have to try a lot harder than that. Just tell me this: what's your name?" He looked at her from over his apple, and Mara had never felt so bothered under a scrutinizing gaze before. Maybe it was the striking blue color that made his stare feel so... intruding. 

"My name is Mara Jade."

He placed the half eaten apple back on the tray and walked towards her. "Hello, Mara Jade," he said, extending a hand to shake. "I'm Luke Skywalker." She eyed his hand warily for a moment, as if she were unsure what to do with it. But then, her hand reached out and was wrapped in his. 

For one moment, he felt the strong urge to pull at her arm. He'd yank it around her back, over power her, knock her out somehow. He could do it, he could take her by surprise.  
But no, that'd be foolish. With just one look, he could see the shadows of stormtroopers passing by his door. If by some chance he won over Mara, he'd never make it out. So, he'd bide his time. He'd let her in. And when a chance presented itself, he'd take it.

With a final shake, he let her hand go.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't know for how long he was alone; he couldn't help but fall asleep after Mara left. 

Mara. She really was something else. When she had first walked into his room, she had unsettled Luke. He didn't have much experience with talking to women, especially women like her. Perhaps it was because he knew just how dangerous she was. In one instant she had him flat on his back. How easy would it be for her to kill him? 

It didn't feel right, having someone so small have so much power over him. But Mara Jade was lethal and not one to be messed with; that's not to say that Luke would shy away from the challenge. If the emperor couldn't break his spirit, Mara Jade wouldn't stand a chance. 

It was easy to think of all the things he would say to her or ask her, but then she was barging into his room again, holding herself as if she were the empress. "Skywalker," she said coolly. "I hope you've enjoyed your nap. But, now it's time you came with me." 

He instantly grew alert as he drew himself up from the bed. "Where are we going?" He didn't have to ask, not really. He knew where he was headed. It was a moment that Luke had been stressing over ever since he was captured by the Imperials. The moment that he would meet the emperor. Luke tried to keep his facial expression blank, as if the he wasn't bothered, wasn't afraid. But he was afraid, and his heart hammered in his chest. His shaking hands balled into fists. 

"Don't ask stupid questions, Skywalker." She held the door open for him as she waited for him to walk through. Luke wished he could have just one more moment alone, just long enough to pull himself together. He had to be strong to face the emperor. Oh, why had he spent his time sleeping when he could have been meditating? He wasn't ready... 

But his thoughts were imperceptible to others as he just nodded and walked out the door. When he exited the room, storm troopers were on him instantly. "Back off," he heard Mara's voice snap. "I've got it." Her hand fell on his arm. "Skywalker." Her voice was quiet, almost to the point where Luke could barely hear his name. As she held up the cuffs, he knew what she was asking for. He stiffly held out his wrists and waited as she snapped the cuffs around them. "Alright," she said as she finished. "Follow me." 

. . . 

Mara didn't know how to feel as she led the Jedi to the throne room. Perhaps apprehensive? She knew what her emperor wanted; he wanted to turn the jedi to the dark side. And that's all fine and good, but what would he do with Skywalker then? 

Would he take my place? 

But no, that'd be silly, Jade tried to reassure herself. She had been trained her entire life specifically for her role as the emperor's hand. She had followed her master dutifully, undertaking every order she had ever been given. Even Skywalker couldn't compete with her. 

Then why was the emperor so obsessed with him? 

"Credit for your thoughts," Skywalker murmured as he walked besides her. She turned her head and looked at him, feeling irritated that he tried to make conversation with her. But then she remembered... she was supposed to be his friend. 

But she didn't know what to tell him; she couldn't exactly say that he worried her. She couldn't let on just how close she was to the emperor. He'd never trust her then. It was bad enough that she was on the opposing side, but if he knew she was the Emperor's Right Hand? 

She made sure to keep her breathing steady, and tried to ignore his gaze. "I'm thinking that I don't know what the emperor has planned for you," she eventually said.

"And does that bother you?" 

"Nothing bothers me." 

"That's not true. I can feel your presence in the force." He said it so offhandedly, like it wasn't something of much importance. But it caused Mara to stop in her tracks. Her entire body tensed as she faced him, and she only grew more angry as he kept talking. "It's agitated. I'm sorry. You're not very good at concealing yourself." At the look on Mara's face, Luke immediately wished he had kept his mouth shut. Her lip curled up over her teeth, an imitation of a snarl, and her eyes narrowed into a glare. 

And he could feel the anger rolling off of her in waves. 

Mara hadn't realized how strong Skywalker's powers were. He said that she wasn't very good at shielding her emotions but she had been training with the force for years. He shouldn't have been able to read her so clearly, and the scariest part was that it was so easy for him. 

"Don't do that," she said, her voice deathly quiet. Her hands curled into tight fists at her side, and she wanted nothing more than to relieve her building anger. But she just stood there, staring into the boy's eyes, urging him to understand. "Not with me." 

He had the decency to look ashamed, and he gave a quick nod of his head. "Come on," she said, continuing forward without a backward glance. 

They walked the rest of the way in silence. No words were exchanged until they stood in front of the large, metal door. Mara's voice was soft as she looked at the door, imaging her master sitting behind it. "Are you scared, Luke Skywalker?" 

Luke was scared; he could feel fear spike his heart and race through his veins like adrenaline. He was about to face Palpatine, but what was in store for him, he did not know. He tried to call forth all memory of his short training; he'd need to be strong to withstand the emperor. For a moment, he considered telling Mara just how frightened he was. But he just looked impassively at the door and replied, "No." 

Mara laughed, just a little huff, before turning to look at Luke with humorless eyes. "You should be."

. . .

Luke entered the throne room alone and with his hands free of the cuffs; coldness settled in his bones and the only sound was that of his soft footsteps echoing off the walls. All the fear that had built up while he was outside vanished. He replaced it with calm, cloaking himself in it as he walked into the darkness. 

Time seemed to pass by both quickly and slowly. He was aware of everything at once as he walked across the floor, and it was as if his body was moving sluggishly. But then he was standing before Palpatine, and he barely remembered walking towards him at all. 

He and Palpatine observed each other, both wondering who would play the first pawn. Luke couldn't help himself; he was the first to start the game. "You're wasting your time," he said. "You might as well kill me right now." Luke wasn't exactly thrilled at the prospect of his demise; in fact, he'd quite like to live a long life. But if the alternative to death meant serving under the emperor, on the dark side... 

"Let's not be too hasty, boy." Palpatine's voice grated on Luke's nerves, and he felt a shiver run through him. It was like nothing Luke could compare it to; it was evil. The emperor's face, likewise, was also marred from his time spent servicing the dark side. Everything about him was twisted, ruined... Unredeemable. But Luke felt no pity. 

Frustration, however, was a different matter. The longer he stood there, waiting for Palpatine to do something, the more wound up he began feeling. But he stood patiently with his hands held behind his back until he just couldn't hold back. "What am I doing here?" 

"You are here to learn about the truth." 

The weight of the situation started to settle on Luke's shoulders. He realized, he was really stuck here. The emperor finally had him in his clutches; Luke was supposed to be with the rebellion, helping them. He was letting them down and for what? So the emperor could waste time trying to recruit him. It began to make Luke feel sick.

How could he escape? How could anybody help him? 

"The truth?" Luke asked. 

"The truth of the light and dark sides of the force."

Luke shook his head, tilting away from the throne. He didn't want to hear it, he didn't want to chance listening to Palpatine's persuasion. It felt as if he were playing with fire and he wasn't sure how much he could take. "You can spare me your truths."

"No," the emperor said slowly. "You will listen. Perhaps, you won't be so eager to defend your old masters."

Luke could feel his anger rising and tried his best to squash it down. It wouldn't do him any good to let his emotions get the best of him, not when someone was trying to turn him to the dark. He wouldn't give Palpatine any wiggle room, but it was incredibly hard while he was bringing up Luke's friends. Yoda and Obi Wan... Luke had trusted them. He still trusted them. They were good, they showed him the way when he was completely lost. 

"You will not turn me against them," Luke said, his voice cold. 

But Palpatine acted as if he hadn't even heard Luke. He just continued on without pause. "Does it bother you that Obi Wan has habitually lied to you." He smiled as he croaked on and on; well, it was the imitation of a smile but it didn't quite look right. Any sort of happiness didn't look right on the grotesque face. "And why? He was turning you into a soldier." 

The thought was laughable to Luke, he had to consciously hold it back. A soldier? Obi Wan hadn't been training him to be a soldier. He had been training him to become a Jedi, someone powerful but noble. Someone to lead the rebellion, not aimlessly kill imperials. But Luke didn't voice his thoughts, just snapped, "That's exactly what you're trying to do, isn't it? Turn me into a soldier?" 

"But I never claim to be a Jedi," Palpatine returned. "Obi Wan, however, is a different story. He turned you against your own father, manipulated you into wanting to kill your own kin when you were just a boy. And you, Luke, you took in the information without question. You believed everything you were told, naïve and clueless-"

"No," Luke said hotly. His chest hurt as he tried to rein in his emotions but his blood burned hot. "I am not clueless. I know what is good and I know what is wrong. You won't twist my mind like you did my father's." He was stronger than Anakin had been, he had to be if he wished to withstand Palpatine. But Luke knew better than to fall for Palpatine's tricks. 

"Oh, your father. Have you forgotten how easily he forgave you after you attempted to murder him? Not only did he forgive you but he asked you to join him." 

Luke was shocked that Palpatine even tried to paint Vader as the hurt father. Vader was evil. He had attacked Luke, cut off his hand. Those actions wouldn't exactly win Vader any Father of the Year Awards. "He would've killed me," Luke replied, not understanding how Palpatine could actually sound convincing. 

"Think, Luke," Palpatine urged. "When you were fighting, he lured you away from the others to protect you. And unlike Obi Wan, he told you the truth. Surely, you must see better than anyone, that it is the light side that is dubious and manipulative. The dark side is nothing but direct in it's ambitions." 

"Your ambitions," Luke muttered bitterly. "You're unfairly ruling over people-"

"I'm doing nothing the Jedi Council didn't do. They claimed the Republic a democracy, bah! They ran everything according to their will." 

It wasn't true. Everything that came out of Palpatine's mouth was a lie, Luke knew that, but his words echoed in Luke's head. He couldn't push them out, no matter how hard he tried. Lies, lies, lies. "Let me leave. I've heard enough."

"No, I don't think you have."


	3. Chapter 3

Mara didn't know what to do.

Her task was to get close to the Jedi, but she didn't know how. He clearly wasn't naïve enough to fall for her. What little charms she had wouldn't work on him. He may have had a soft heart but it was clearly well guarded. So, she'd have to take a different route. 

Mara imagined her new tactic would be easier. She wouldn't have to pretend to be something she wasn't. She wouldn't have to bat her eyelids or giggle or try to blush. All she had to do was be a woman, something that Luke couldn't help but want.

He must've been with the emperor for a little over an hour; during that time, Mara strategized her new course of action. But her eyes bored into the metal door, and a part of her wondered what the emperor was saying to Luke. How would he attempt to recruit him? What did Luke value most?

His friends, of course. That one was easy. But what would be his incentive for turning. What Power would the emperor offer to him? 

Surely not the position of his Hand. That one was already taken by Mara. 

Her thoughts were quickly pushed away and shoved to the back of her mind, as Luke stepped into view. It was a struggle to hide the shock she felt at the look of him; he looked completely exhausted, ragged. His time with the emperor must have taken its toll on him. Eyes that had before been so bright when they looked at her, now looked dark and weary. 

Without a word, he held his hands out and for a moment, Mara just looked at him. Then she quickly came to her senses and pulled out the cuffs. They clicked tightly around his wrists, not allowing any wiggle room. Without having to be told, he followed her down the halls and towards his chambers. Mara reminded herself that she shouldn't be so disturbed by his silence, but when he walked into his room without a word, she knew things really weren't fine. 

She turned to the nearest storm trooper and ordered, "Have a bottle of brandy sent to his room."

The trooper gave a quick "right away" before leaving to fetch the alcohol. The other troopers followed suit and Mara was left alone standing in front of Luke's door. For a moment, she hesitated. Should she go in? Perhaps it would be an opportunity to try to comfort the boy, get close to him. But she remembered how her strategy had changed.

No, she'd let him have a little time alone, allow him to enjoy his drink for awhile. That being her final decision, she quickly walked away. 

. . .

Hours later, Luke eyed the half empty bottle of brandy and wondered if he should indulge himself a bit more. He wasn't drunk; he'd made sure to space out his drinks. He could handle another. But as he glared at the brandy, there was a knock at the door.

"Mara Jade," he greeted, wondering why he wasn't surprised.

"Skywalker," she said simply. The door fell shut behind her as her eyes surveyed the room. He noticed she did that a lot, as if looking for something hidden. She took in everything around her until she finally looked at the bottle on the night stand. Her lips curled up into a smirk. "I see you've enjoyed my gift."

"That was you?" Surprise gave way to a bitter scowl on his face. "You have my whole hearted thanks," he muttered, throwing himself back down on his bed.

He tried to ignore her, but he couldn't help but watch as she casually strolled around his room, her fingers softly trailing over the furniture. Those same fingers had gently brushed the skin of his back, his shoulders... He banished the thought from his mind, and this time looked away. He stubbornly stared at the ceiling as her voice filled the air. 

"I know the emperor can be a little overwhelming."

Luke tried not to laugh at her choice of words. "A little?" Now he was resting his weight on his elbow as he leaned towards her. He stressed his words, as if he were trying to get her to understand. "Try having all of your beliefs shaken to the core." His mouth opened, ready to say more, but he hesitated. He ended up just shaking his head and muttering, "Why am I even talking to you about this?"

Mara shrugged. "Who else are you going to talk to?" 

Her words weighed heavily on him and he suddenly felt very, very alone. He had gotten used to having friends around, people to lean on. He was very far from that, locked away under the Emperor. There was an actual ache in his chest as he thought of Leia, of Han, of Chewie... 

"Have you ever questioned your entire life?" He asked quietly, almost ashamed of what he was saying. "Or wondered what's real and what's not?" He cringed as the questions passed his lips and felt a sudden sense of regret. He wished he could take them back. He really was a fool to be speaking that way in front of an Imperial informer. A ridiculous, heart sick fool. 

"No." He was struck dumb by the simplicity of her answer, and the easy way she said it. Her expression was open and honest as she looked at him. She said it without a second's hesitation. 

"Never?" Luke pressed, unable to believe it. "You've just blindly followed Palpatine, taken his orders without question?"

"Yes."

There it was again, that easy one word answer. Luke could feel the frustration build up inside of him at her impassiveness. There had to be something more to her; she was human, not a droid. "But why? He's evil."

It amused her how he saw things as so black and white. It must be how the Jedi's were taught. Being closed minded was in their nature. "Who's to say I'm not?" She asked in return. She was beginning to grow wary of the turn the conversation had taken. Luke was looking for redeemable qualities in her; she supposed that was a good thing. 

"You're not evil," he said finally, as if he had known her all his life. "Your force presence betrays you."

"Besides," she continued, ignoring his previous statement, "he's been good to me." And it was true. The emperor had practically raised her, taken her under his wing. Mara would follow him anywhere, do whatever he asked. In return, he took care of her. 

"If that's all you know, how do you know what good is?" Luke asked. "How do you know there's not something better out there?"

She hid her astonishment well; the boy really could press an issue. "Are you trying to sway me just as the emperor tries to sway you?" She paused, her eyes narrowing as she looked at him. She took in his entire form; he was still holding himself up on his arm while sitting on the bed. His chin raised a bit as she looked at him, probably out of self consciousness. "Yes," Mara murmured. "I can see how he would be so obsessed with you."

"I'm nothing like him," Luke quickly snapped, eyeing her warily as she stepped closer to him. 

"You sure sound like him."

By then, she was standing right in front of him, leaning towards him with a wicked gleam in her eyes. He didn't shy away from her, just searched her face for any tell. "What do you want?" He asked. "Why are you here?" 

She blinked a couple times and it was as if Luke were watching it in slow motion. He held his breath as he waited for her answer. "I'm here because I'm curious," she finally replied. 

Luke could hear the blood rushing through his ears and his heart pounding in his chest. He swallowed thickly, hoping that his voice wouldn't falter as he asked, "Curious about what?"

"About you." She was so close, he could feel her breath on his skin but then she was moving away. Clearing his throat, he pushed himself to a sitting position and swung his legs over the side of the bed. 

"Yeah? Well, what about you?" He asked her retreating back. He tried not to get caught up in the way her long hair fell down in waves, or how it contrasted with the dark color of her jump suit. "What are you?"

"I'm lots of things to lots of different people." She reached his bottle of brandy and took it up in her hand, along with the empty glass he had used. He heard the liquor poor into the glass, and saw her tip her head back as she downed it. "Some say I'm an entertainer, just a dancer..." She turned around and faced him, cocking her eyebrow. "Others say I'm a concubine."

It confused Luke, what she was saying. How could anybody think those things of her, that she was just some silly entertainer or... Or... How could she even let those people spread those lies? Luke didn't know Mara Jade for long, but he knew he wasn't really jumping to be on her bad side. 

"But you're neither of those," he said, sure of himself and what he was saying. "You're powerful. You're valuable to the emperor."

"I am." She looked down at the glass that was still in her hand, as if considering having another drink. But after a moment, she set it down. "But enough about me. The less you know, the easier this will be."

"The easier what will be?" Before he could get the entire question out, she was already moving toward him. She had such a look of determination of her face that, for a moment, Luke was scared for his life. "Mara?"

In an instant, her lips captured his. He allowed himself to be pulled along, to revel in the pleasure that coursed through him, to enjoy the shock and the excitement. It felt as if his blood was heating up in his veins, warming his entire body. He didn't want it to end. 

But he tore himself away, even as a small part of him silently cursed. The boy from Tatooine shouted at him to pull Mara Jade back to him. She kissed you! An actual, gorgeous girl kissed you. You can't just pass that up. Stop being an idiot.

But the boy who had trained under Yoda pulled himself together, reminded him of the situation he was in. His eyes closed, and with a few, quick breathing exercises, his racing heart steadied its rhythm. 

"So this was your plan. Get a few drinks in me and then make your move." Once again, he looked at the half empty bottle that sat on the desk. Another drink didn't sound so bad.

"I don't need a man to be drunk to make a move on him, Skywalker," Mara bitingly informed him. "The drinks were simply a kindness on my part. Besides, you don't seem too angry about it."

"Yeah, well, what do you know?" He muttered it under his breath, making a point of not looking at her.

Mara was obviously going to reply with something smart and witty, but abruptly stopped. She could feel his presence in her mind. The Emperor. And she could tell he was not pleased. His presence sifted through her thoughts, and his thinly veiled anger pressed down on her. "I have to leave," Mara said quickly. She knew her master would want to speak with her immediately. Whatever angered him, would be dealt with. 

But her sudden statement startled Luke and he looked at her in concern. His brow furrowed when he saw how pale her face had become. "Mara, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just have to leave." She was heading towards the door and just about to leave when Skywalker's voice stopped her in her tracks. It was low, almost to the point where she could barely hear it. 

"I always knew the risk I was taking when I joined the Rebellion." Turning to peer at him over his shoulder, she noticed how sullen he had become. His shoulders slouched and his once vibrant eyes stared sullenly at the the wall before him. "I just never actually thought I'd end up here, trapped." Slowly, his eyes travelled up to look at her. "They are not going to turn me, Mara."

She noted how he said 'they’ as if she weren't allied with the enemy. And he said it with such conviction, a part of Mara wanted to believe him. 

But she just gave a small smile and said, "We'll see Skywalker." Then she ducked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

She did all she could to calm her heart as she stood before the emperor. Concentrating on her breathing, she tried to remember that she was safe. The Emperor would never harm her; besides, she should be used to his moods. He was a very determined man and when things didn't go his way... It was something she had always admired about him, something she tried to model.

But he looked down at her, and the cold emotion that shone through his eyes unnerved Mara. What was that look? Disappointment? Wariness? "What are you doing, Mara?" He asked darkly. "Your job was to compromise his heart."

She hated how it sounded like he was reprimanding her. Throughout her entire service to him, she had done nothing but excel. He relied on her to get the dirty work out of the way. But that's why she hated that she was assigned to Skywalker. It was out of her comfort zone. 

"It wasn't going to work that way." Her voice was strong and sure even though the Emperor could feel her apprehension. But she had been taught to stay strong, even in the most dire times. The emperor didn't like cowards. "I could tell the boy wasn't going to allow himself to be tricked so easily-"

"We both agreed he was soft hearted."

She waited a moment, just long enough to show she was not interrupting, before saying, "But not stupid, my master. Lust can lead to the dark side quicker than love." It made sense, didn't it? Lust was dark, passionate... The Jedi stood for neither of those things; they stood for tranquility and contentment. Mara had even been told that the Jedi of the Old Order practiced abstinence. 

The emperor did not correct her and she knew she had been right. But she felt no pleasure at correcting the emperor, none at all. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "You are playing a dangerous game, Mara. Are you sure you know how to handle our young Jedi?"

For a moment, she struggled with trying to form the right sentence. First, he gives her the most ridiculous mission after years of difficult training. After years of doing impossible missions. Now, she had to look after the boy. 

But then, he questions her and asks if she's up to it. It was laughable how he put so much importance on monitoring Skywalker. He was a child and Mara had never felt so insulted. But even as her emotions raged inside of her, she kept her facial expression cool and collected. "I've handled worse."

The Emperor's frown slowly turned up into a nasty grin. "You do not appreciate the task you've been assigned. I could tell when I first told you about the boy. Your resentment is thinly veiled. I can feel it tainting your thoughts." He laughed hollowly, and the sound echoed off the steel walls. "Very good, Mara. You will no longer need to attend to Luke Skywalker. No, you will be more useful elsewhere."

The corner of her lip quirked, the only tell that showed she was pleased. Her tone as she spoke was easily leveled. She also mentally made sure to keep her emotions in check; too many people had been picking up on them lately. "Whatever you command."

"I need you to take an Imperial Officer out for me," he told her. Relief flooded through Mara. This was what she was good at. It was what she was trained for. Assassination was usually her assignment. She had trained with the Imperial Guard, the best of the best, and no one was better suited for the job. "He's on Coruscant. It will need to be quick and quiet."

Coruscant. It had been months since she stepped foot on her current home. She missed her apartment; perhaps she could stop by while she was there. Perhaps, since she no longer had to deal with Skywalker, she'd be allowed to return for a short while.

Mara lifted her head high. "I won't let you down."

"I suspect not. You've always handled these tasks well." His praise made her warm all over but she knew the conversation had come to an end. With a bow of her head, she turned in place and swiftly moved towards the door. But then his voice stopped her in her tracks. "Oh, and Jade..." She turned back to face him, curious as to what he forgot to mention. The smile on his face had turned to a grim frown. "To you, I am lord. I am only master to one."

Any warmth she had felt before was gone now, and she felt frozen in place. Had she called him master? Vader was the only one who called the emperor 'master'. Vader was the emperor's only true apprentice. Bitterness swelled in Mara's chest at the though of the masked Sith Lord. She was only able to muster a simple, "Yes, my lord." Then, with a nod of the emperor's head, she fled the throne room. 

. . . 

Weeks passed before Luke saw Mara again. As the time slowly inched by, he found himself growing weaker and weaker. He couldn't take much more. Han and Leia had to be out there looking for him. They had to be planning a rescue. It was only a matter of time; he just had to hold on a little longer.

He tried to deny that he missed Mara. It was a ridiculous feeling. She was dangerous, the enemy, follower of the Empire. She was sarcastic and, at times, cruel. But she offered companionship. Luke didn't feel so alone, at least, when she was around. 

He had looked for ways to escape, ever since he'd been captured, but his search was in vain. He was properly guarded; they didn't underestimate him and escape was impossible. 

As he was being dragged away from the throne room, his eyes locked on a figure in front of him. She still wore her signature jump suit, and her curls fell over her shoulders just the way he remembered. Her hands rested on her hips as he and the guards stopped before her. "Well, if it isn't my old friend, Skywalker."

Even her voice sounded strong. Luke wished he could've been more like her; nothing ever seemed to phase her. He swallowed thickly, still weary from his time with the emperor. He gave a weak smile. "Mara Jade."

Her cold eyes looked up at the storm troopers surrounding him. "I've got it from here, boys."

They didn't move away from him. One trooper spoke up hesitantly. "I'm not sure-"

Before he could finish, Mara interrupted him. "Thank you for all your hard work. You are relieved."

They stayed for a moment longer, unsure what to do. Apparently, they weren't up to picking a fight with Mara Jade because one quickly bowed, saying, "As you say."

Luke felt a little more at ease once the troopers left but then he was being shoved forward by Mara, and he remember not to feel so relieved. Not yet, anyway.

They walked the rest of the way in silence but Luke would glance over at her every so often. Her hand was tight on his elbow as she guided him along, a constant reminder that she wasn't a sweet, little lady. Luke wondered what had made her how she was; the emperor must have had her under his control for a long time. He wondered if that's what he would turn into. 

But Luke couldn't see himself like that. He was too good; the way Mara was, it was the exact opposite of him. It went against his entire being. But at the same time, he could notice the feelings he had started to harbor, feelings he never entertained before. Bitterness swelled inside of him, resentful that he was being held captive. 

Luke focused on his melancholy thoughts until he realized they were standing in front of the door that led to his room, his prison. Mara unshackled him, and for a moment, they both just stood there. Luke was unsure what she was waiting for; she was the only one that could open the door. Luke didn't know the lock to the key pad. 

Mara looked at the door thoughtfully, before turning her eyes on Luke. "What if I said that the emperor decided that I shouldn't see you anymore," she said quietly. She didn't sound hushed, but her voice seemed to hold that ethereal quality and deep tone. Luke couldn't help but feel drawn in; he never stood a chance. "Would you be disappointed? Would you miss me?"

Luke's mind was racing, struggling to find the right answer. But time was slipping by and he knew he couldn't just stand there and stare at her like an idiot. He pushed a word out, sounding like a flabbergasted fool. "No!" 

Her eyebrow quirked, but other than that, her facial expression didn't give anything away. "I think you're lying, Skywalker."

He hated the affect she had on him, how she always left him grappling for words. After a moments hesitation, Luke shuffled closer and dropped his voice to a whisper. "Where were you those two weeks you were gone?"

The light shone off her eyes, making them look glassy and cold. Still, her expression didn't waver as she studied his face. "I was handling business."

The answer was vague, but Luke didn't like the sound of it. "The emperor's business," he muttered bitterly. 

She tried to make sense of his words; it obviously bothered him that she followed the emperor's orders. But he knew from the start she was on the Imperial's side. Why was he starting to resent what he had always known she was? "The emperor is who I take orders from," she told him harshly. "That's not going to change anytime soon."

His eyes were trained on the ground, unwilling to look at her any longer. "Yeah, I wouldn't expect it too."

She always knew Skywalker had a sweet naivety about him, but it still astounded her. He made things too easy. Perhaps he was vulnerable simply from his time on the Death Star II. But Mara didn't take long to ponder it; she simply stepped up to him and locked her lips with his. Skywalker didn't break away until he felt her hand settle on his neck.

"You play unfairly," he said, his voice gruff. He peered down at her, his eyes almost crossing as they tried to take her in.

Her heart beat calmly in her chest but she wondered if the same could be said for Skywalker. For a moment, she was tempted to place her palm over his heartbeat and see for herself, but she stepped away. "Of course I do," she said with a smile. 

Luke realized how rarely he ever saw her smile. 

But the moment quickly passed and her smile was gone; she brought up a hand and punched the key in on the wall. The door quickly slid open, revealing his room. 

He was ready to hide away, but before stepping into his prison, he hurriedly asked, "When will I see you again?"

This time, she didn't pause with a reply. With a shrug, she flippantly said, "I'm a busy girl, Skywalker."

Luke felt ridiculous begging but he couldn't help himself. "Please. Mara Jade, you don't know how horrible it is, only having the emperor for conversation." His voice was teasing but her eyes narrowed. 

"That's my boss you're talking about." 

Luke retreated into his room, but turned back to look at her from the other side of the threshold. "Promise that you'll come visit me."

Skywalker really was different. He asked her to make a promise, as if he could trust her, as if that would put his mind at ease. He had faith that such a simple thing as saying 'I promise' was binding, even for her. But she showed no signs of her amazement, just tiredly replied, "I don't make promises."

But Skywalker was relentless, and his eyes were beseeching. "Everyone allows exceptions every once in awhile."

She pondered his words. "Yes," she eventually replied. "I suppose we do." Without another glance at him, she punched in a code on the keypad, and the door slid shut.


	5. Chapter 5

He was quickly losing control. He no longer knew how much was acting. Because those dark feelings he conjured up in the throne room, they stayed with him. And the taste of Mara Jade's lips, that stayed with him. It wasn't his instinct of survival that kept him going anymore. He was thriving on the dark forces he felt creeping up on him, humoring everything Palpatine told him. 

He was losing himself in the name of escape. 

Of course, it had to be at that moment of realization that Mara Jade made her visit. It had been weeks since he'd last seen her, when he had asked her to visit him. Luke hadn't really been falling for her charm but he had to make her think he was letting her in. She had to be his way out of there. 

But, somehow, he'd forgotten about the act, along the way. His words and his actions weren't completely forced and he found himself thinking about her way more than he should have. 'Curse women', he thought bitterly. 'Every last gorgeous one of them.'

He feared they would literally be the death of him. At least, one in particular would. 

Without warning, the door to his room slid open. As with her previous visits, she strolled into his room with an air of confidence. Luke didn't bother forcing a smile at the sight of her, just allowed slight surprise to show on his face. "I didn't realize you'd really come back," he said truthfully. 

For weeks, he waited for her to return, wondering if each day would be the day he saw her again. The days they spent together could be counted on one hand but Luke already felt a closeness to her. He had imagined her in his mind, building her persona up into something he could recognize. Mara Jade had become more than a person. It made seeing her so suddenly feel surreal. 

"Worried, were you?" Her lips quirked back in a grin, as if she knew a joke but wasn't telling. Luke tried not to notice the way her hips swayed as she walked towards him. His heart must have picked up on the danger because it's beat started to quicken. Yes, Mara Jade was dangerous. Danger and cunning and beauty all wrapped up in a skin tight jump suit. Luke was doomed from the start.

Mara's green eyes zeroed in on Luke as she stepped towards him. It was almost as if she were watching herself do it, not entirely in control of her actions. It wasn't okay with her; having control in situations was her comfort. 

But maybe it was okay, just this once. It was a part of the mission. It was crucial. She would be Luke's fall. "There's just something intriguing about you, Skywalker," she said, enjoying the affect her words had on him. 

"Intriguing?" Her words weren't the most romantic; Luke always felt as if he were an experiment of hers. She was trying to figure him out. A part of him hoped that maybe, one day, she would just see him as a man. 

"Mhm." She didn't bother giving him any true reply. It would be better if there were no distractions. 

Her lips unceremoniously brushed against his. How did she do that? She seemed to have the remarkable skill of slinking up on him and and sharing kisses within seconds. But his thoughts were scattered and he didn't have it in him to pull away. Maybe that's why he leaned into her kisses; he couldn't think straight. 

But as usual, he forced himself to pull away. His sense of duty still weighed too heavily on him even as all of the Emperor's words repeated in his mind. 

'I am Luke Skywalker,' he thought, trying to drown out the echo of Palpatine's voice. 'I have to be strong for the rebellion. I will never follow the Empire.'

"Mara," he said out loud, stammering for a moment on her name. "You know I can't."

"I know," she said, surprising him. But as the words left her mouth, she leaned into him, and gripped his shoulders tight. "I shouldn't. You're our prisoner. It would be inappropriate." Luke stood rigid, staring over her at the wall, and felt her hold on him start to weaken. He thought she might finally step away...

But Mara had no intentions of doing that. Her nose brushed against his neck and her lips ghosted over his once again. "The rules, rules..." She whispered. "The one with the power is the one that makes them, Luke. Can you guess who has the power here?" 

I am not bound by rules, she thought. I was forged into something too strong for such trivial things. The emperor made sure of that.

Her smile went unseen by Luke; she had him right where she wanted him. If she played her cards right, he would lose the game. 

She pulled back, just enough so she could look him in the eye. When he finally wavered, and looked back at her, she smiled and said, "Rules were meant to be broken."

Luke tried to remember all of his reasons; he had to stay strong for the rebellion, for when he escaped. But the possibility of escape seemed less likely each day. Palpatine's words and lies clouded his thoughts, making it hard to think of his plight with the rebellion. And then Mara's lips, always seeming to battle for their own attention... 

Luke was at a constant war with himself. 

But then a small voice in his head started speaking. Don't I deserve this, after everything I've been through? The anger and the resentment and the pain... It all bubbled up inside of him. Why did he have to suffer day in, day out? Why couldn't he have just a little happiness, just a little pleasure. 

"This isn't the way of the Light," he was just able to muster. "You of all people know that. I can't."

"You're not going to become a Sith Lord overnight, Skywalker."

He knew if he gave in to her, it would mean so much more than just loving a woman. It represented everything Luke was trying to deny; it was against everything the light side stood for. 

These emotions were not of the light side. They were passionate and dark and selfish. And he wanted it more than anything.

"Skywalker," she whispered into his ear, as if urging him to hurry up and make a decision.

He had been playing with fire. For the first time, he realized just how dangerous the game was. He had allowed himself to entertain his thoughts on Mara, to enjoy her kisses, even if it was just for a moment. He had allowed her to slip past his defenses, and so easily. But he had realized all of it too late. 

He tried, he tried so hard to turn away. But he couldn't.

As if of their own accord, his hands reached out for her, sinking into her long locks of auburn hair. The curls felt like silk as he twined his finger through them. He didn't have long to appreciate the feeling because this time, he kissed her. Luke's heart leaped in his chest as his lips slid against hers; there would be no pulling away from this. 

It felt as if the biggest weight had been lifted from his shoulders. 

His hands pulled out of her hair and moved to cup her face. He brushed his thumbs against her smooth skin down to her neck before moving his hands even lower, down to her hips. He tightened his hold on her before spinning them around; Mara found herself being hauled up and seated on the tall, plain bed. 

The kisses made her dizzy but she was feeling high on other things as well; the strong sense of victory washed through her, elating her. She won. She finally broke through Luke's thick walls. She pulled him out of his hard shell. Luke had given in. 

If she reached out with the force, she would feel the change in him. Something had snapped. The thin hold he had to the light side... It had disappeared. All of his anxiousness, gone. Now, there was only the frenzied need for more. It was overwhelming as the feeling seemed to bubble over him. Mara could feel it affecting her, causing her mind to go fuzzy with want. 

The pressure between their minds started to thicken, and Mara felt as if her head was stuffed with cotton. They were wrapped around each other, not just physically but mentally as well. Everything in her was reaching out to Luke.

It all seemed so surreal and unexplainable. What had started as a kiss turned into something much more dangerous. Luke could feel it in the force; it was as if their souls were stretching, trying to reach each other. And it was too late to stop it. 

Before they knew it, the were immersed in each other, consumed completely. Mara, suddenly realizing that something wasn't right, tried to retreat back into herself. Her mind had once been secluded, safe and locked away. Now, all she knew was Luke. He was everywhere, everything. 

Mara just barely registered Luke breaking away with a gasp. He fell before her, on the ground but Mara wouldn't remember what happened afterwards. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and darkness enveloped her. 

. . .

The emperor sat on his throne. Next to him, Darth Vader stood silently. He couldn't see it, but Palpatine's face grew a smile. His gentle cackle filled the air, growing louder and louder until he was gleefully laughing. 

"Did you feel it?" Palpatine asked, once his laughter had calmed. His gnarled fingers gripped the throne as he leaned forward eagerly. "Did you feel the shift in the force?" He didn't wait for Vader to answer, just gripped the arm rests of his throne tighter. 

With a voice that would shake the hearts of even the bravest men, Palpatine hissed, "He has turned."


	6. Chapter 6

Images flashed through his mind: bright red hair, a girlish giggle. He could see a sun flashing over the trees and an unrecognizable face. Then he's scared, fear freezing his limbs. Something is wrong; the people are wrong, the place is wrong, where is mother? 

Luke's eyes flicker open, and the images in his minds eye are replaced with reality. Slowly, his own memories come back to him and he remembers that he's a boy from Tatooine. But that's not all he is, not any longer. Upon waking up, he found he had a massive headache but also a second set of memories in his head, memories that didn't belong to him. It didn't take long to figure out where the they came from. 

He looked up, and saw a pale, slender arm hanging over the side of the bed. 

"What happened?" 

Luke knew where the question came from. It flitted through his mind, wrapped in a presence that Luke could only describe as Mara. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, leaning on his arms. Mara's face came into view, pressed against the sheets, her eyes tightly closed. 

Very slowly, as if he were approaching a frightened animal, he pushed his force presence out to her. Mara?

Her brow furrowed, her nose scrunching up. Luke. You were a farmboy?

The statement threw him so off guard that he had to take a moment to process it. "How do you know that?" He asked out loud but of course he knew the answer, at least a part of him did. He knew her past, had access to all of her memories which meant it worked vice versa. She had seen his memories from the dessert planet and from his time farming.

"I know everything about you," he heard her whisper. It should've made him uncomfortable but, really, he felt pleased. Then worry, started to sink in. What did she think of Luke Skywalker? She knew him better than anyone else now; she knew of all his victories and triumphs but also of all his failures and regrets.

And Luke knew where she failed him. 

'The boy's weakness was his heart and she would be the one to sabotage it. She would gain his trust, become his ally, and become his downfall.'

'You are playing a dangerous game, Mara. Are you sure you know how to handle our young Jedi?'

'The strong sense of victory washed through her, elating her. She won. She finally broke through Luke's thick walls.'

So, she was always a part of it, a part of the plan to pull him to the dark side. A very successful plan as it turned out. Luke would place a bet that Mara never allowed failure. 

"Don't feel guilty," he whispered. Her eyes finally opened and found him still sitting on the floor. "I always knew you were with them. I haven't forgotten whose side you're really on." 

"We're on the same side now." The thought resonated in his mind, sounding soft and foreign. A part of him felt unnerved but it felt completely natural. New and familiar all at once. 

He was so wrapped up in what was happening mentally that he barely registered what was happening physically. He felt quite surprised when he realized that Mara was sitting up and towering over him. Her long hair, which always seemed impeccably in place, was mussed and tousled; her eyes were bleary, from just waking up; her jumpsuit was wrinkled. It was the first time Luke had seen Mara look so... mortal. She wasn't some ethereal, indestructible goddess. She was human. And she looked exhausted. 

Mara Jade in the morning made one of the most beautiful sights Luke had ever seen. 

"What's happening?" The sound of her voice momentarily startled him. His other senses started kicking in as he started to waken more fully. The sound hitting his ears increased the pain in his head, and the bright lights didn't help. He hadn't felt this bad since he overindulged himself back on Tatooine. It had been the day before Biggs left, a celebration of sorts. 

Luke cringed at the thought of his old friend. He never allowed himself to confront with the fact that Biggs was gone. Ever since the Battle of Yavin, he'd tried his best to ignore the memory of the people he'd lost. It hurt too much to think about them. 

Mara's face softened and Luke felt his face heat up. Mara had probably heard everything he was thinking. 

"Skywalker," she said, desperately trying to get his attention. "What happened to us?" 

"I'm not sure," he told her, stumbling on his words. He dropped his head into his hands, trying to massage the ache away. "I think... I think it has to be some kind of force bond."

"A force bond." She whispered it, knowing it was true but still hoping he was wrong. "I can't believe you." Her voice trembled with a rage Luke didn't deserve. However, she couldn't find it in her to care. He did this to them. He melded their minds together and Mara didn't know how to undo it. 

And the worst part being that Mara didn't hate it. How could she when she and Luke were like two halves of a whole? They fit together so perfectly, Mara feared what it would be like to go back to how it was before. How empty would it feel? How lonely? 

"Mara!" Luke exclaimed, feeling her anger through their bond. He scrambled up to his feet, one hand still clutching at his head. "I didn't mean for this to happen! It just... It just did." 

  
He broke off, not knowing what else to say to her, not knowing how to make her understand. He sighed, looking down and realizing for the first time that his chest was bare. His eyes darted around the room, and quickly found his discarded tunic lying against a wall. Making his way to the garment, he quietly told Mara, "I had no more control over it than you did."

"End it," she snapped, just as Luke pulled his Tunic over his head. "Take it back, just... I want it gone." 

She didn't mean for any of it to happen. The reason she had come back to see Luke... He was a mission. A failed mission. She knew how close he was to cracking, and even though she had wanted to be free of him more than anything... 

She had to be the one. She had been assigned to him and she'd be damned if she left an assignment unfinished. Luke had weighed on her mind constantly; she had to do something about it. But now, here she was, intertwined with him in every way. But it was so much more than just a mental link. He had become everything. There was no other way to explain it. 

"I... I don't know how," he said honestly. He still stumbled a bit over what he was saying; it was hard to concentrate on talking when Mara's biting thoughts resonated between them. "You know I don't know how."

"Then find a way!" Even as she snapped the words, she knew it wasn't what she wanted. She wanted him. He was hers. But it scared her, sharing that kind of closeness. It surpassed everything she had ever felt even if she could never admit to it. 

"Mara..." he said hesitantly. He stepped towards her, wanting to reach for her hand but unable to bring himself to ask for such contact. "Whatever happens..." It will be okay.

The thought had the desired affect and she seemed to calm. And then she reached out and took his hand. He looked at their clasping fingers in surprise before looking back up at Mara. 

"My life was so uncomplicated before you came along," she told him. 

"Uncomplicated?" He brushed a curl away from her face, but quickly pulled away at Mara's look. She was unused to being treated so gently; Luke wonder if she would always be wary of such contact. But then she gently squeezed his hand. 

"Your father," she whispered. They both froze at her words. Luke had to consciously keep himself from panicking; he had guarded that piece of information closely, not wanting to believe it himself. But now she knew, of course she did. 

And Mara, she was trying her best not to show her surprise. Vader a father? Luke's father? But she didn't have long to dwell on it; she'd have plenty of time later to ponder the idea. 

"Vader will be here soon," she said, trying to ignore her previous comment. "You'll have to go with him."

Luke's expressed hardened.

. . .

Just like Mara had told him, his father came to collect him shortly after they awoke. He stood tall in the doorway, looking like the epitome of foreboding in his black uniform. "You will come with me," he told Luke, his voice rasping through the mask. 

"Yes, father," Luke obediently replied. With one last look at Mara, he joined his father on the other side of the threshold. After they had walked a considerable distance away from his room, Luke finally found the courage to speak up. "What happens now?" 

He tried to focus on what was happening, but in his minds eye, all he saw was Mara. She had gone out from his room and was currently walking down a long, deserted hall. She was going to her own quarters. Get out of my head, Skywalker. He quickly focused on what Vader was saying. 

"Now, you will take up trainings in the force," Vader said monotonously. "We will hone your powers. You will pledge allegiance to the emperor." He looked over at Luke, and noticed how unpleased his son looked. That, he could understand. Following Palpatine had never been a part of Vader's plan. But, alas, fate had a much different plan. His son would just have to learn to handle the cards he was dealt, as his father had.

"I know you are unsure," Vader slowly told him. He wasn't yet used to exchanging words with his son, and not very sure how to comfort him. He forced out the only words he had to offer. "But with time, you will see more clearly."

"Like you have," Luke replied quietly, not bothering to even glance at Vader. He just stared ahead, accepting his new role. 

. . .

The tension in the room was thick, but Palpatine didn't acknowledge it. He simply peered down his now at the boy, waiting for his words. Eagerness weighed heavy on his shoulders as he leaned forwards, his ears yearning to hear Skywalker take the pledge. 

They had finally done it. After weeks and weeks, Skywalker had finally given in. He was theirs. But Palpatine's smile was quickly dropped when Luke finally said, "I need you to promise me one thing."

Silence filled the room once again as the emperor assessed the boys vague request. Palpatine looked over at Vader, who remained quiet and still. He wondered what the father was thinking, and considered delving through his mind to find out but decided it would just waste time. So, Palpatine just turned back to the boy and asked, "You mean to bargain with me, boy?"

"I'll pledge my allegiance to you..." Luke replied slowly. He almost looked unnerved, unsure. That was good; Palpatine didn't want him to be too hotheaded. The boy would have to learn how to follow, instead of lead. But his next words were rushed, pushed off the tongue. "But you mustn't pursue my friends. Leave Han and Leia alone."

Anger seemed to prickle at Palpatine's skin. What an idiot the boy was. Here he was, joining the empire, and he still worried about his rebel friends. It would have to be dealt with, his love for them had to be terminated... But at a later time. "You will soon learn, Luke Skywalker, that this is war," he dryly told the boy. "But nonetheless... We will show no special interest in the two."

It was the most he could promise. As long as they stayed out of his way, the friends of the turned Jedi would be safe from harm. It seemed to be enough for the Jedi. 

"At your word..." Luke tilted his head down before slowly sinking to one knee. "I follow my father's path. I lay my fate in your hands and I hereby pledge my allegiance to you."


	7. Chapter 7

Mara would have loved to have gone throughout her week without a thought of Luke Skywalker, but it was impossible. Not just because he weighed on her mind but because he was constantly in it. At the exact moment that she was trying to finish her studies on fighting tactics, she saw Luke walking into his chambers. She saw his hands gripping the edge of his desk. She felt the confusion ripping through him.

Once again, she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her breathing. Then she looked back down at the scroll in her hands and read the first line... and then she read it again. And she read it again. Even as her eyes trailed over the words, she was actually concentrating on the way Luke was reaching for the hem of his tunic.

With a sound close to a growl ripping through her throat, she threw the scrolls away from her. Throughout her entire week, she had tried to put up with it, but no more. The connection was unacceptable.

'Stay right where you are, Skywalker,' she bitingly thought, sending as much frustration through the link as she could. 'I'm coming for you. Be ready to fix this.' She was so focused on her anger, she barely registered Luke's response.

The troopers stayed out of her way as she stormed down the hall; they knew better than to bother her when she was like that. Most of them, at one time or another, had learned their lesson the hard way.

When Luke's door came into sight, Mara's hands balled up into fists. He was so close, right behind it, expecting her arrival. Her tumultuous emotions created a thick cloud in her mind, so that Luke's mental pleas fell on deaf ears.

The door slid open, and Mara flew through. "Skywalker, we need to fix this, now." She knew he could do it, she knew he could. She felt that inkling in the back of his mind, the spark of an idea.

She finally focused her physical eyes on Luke, and pulled herself away from their mental link. He looked... different. The baggy, pale clothes he had worn before were gone. Now, he wore a black tunic, tucked into matching, fitted pants. He even held himself different; he seemed taller now and the boyish glint that had been in his eyes were gone.

This was clearly the product of his new training. She realized he even felt different. So intent was she before on blocking him out, she hadn't registered how his mind had changed. It was no longer so open, no longer so bright.

To anyone else, the change in Luke would've seemed minuscule but she knew him too well.

Everything seemed to slow down as they looked at each other, Mara with an expression of dawning realization and Luke with one of wariness. "I don't know how to break the link," he said hesitantly. "Or if it's even possible but... I think I can make this a bit more bearable for the both of us."

Mara found herself nodding along, willing to try anything to have her mind back to herself. "Go ahead."

He stepped towards her hesitantly, raising a hand up to her face before deciding to keep it to himself. Mara's eyes slipped closed as she waited; she could almost feel the heat emanating from Luke's body. He was close; she suddenly thought of the kiss they had shared, something she had never experienced before in her life.

She quickly tried to shut it out, realizing that Luke must know what she was thinking of. Could he see the blush in her cheeks more clearly? Did he hear the hitch in her breath?

If he did notice, he didn't say anything. After a moment, he whispered, "Can you hear anything?"

She realized the reason why he whispered; because it was quiet. Her thoughts weren't so muddled and wrapped up in his. She could still feel him there, sure, but it wasn't so overwhelming. Her mind felt calm.

"No," she whispered back. "Can you?"

"Nothing you aren't broadcasting."

Her eyes flew open and saw his lips begin to twitch; he was trying to suppress a smile. She thought of their kiss again and knew for sure, in that moment, that he had heard her.

'This can be quite convenient', she heard his voice say softly in her head. It was almost a gentle breeze, there and gone in a moment.

'Neat', she thought back.

She cleared her throat and quickly turned away. "Come on, farmboy," she called back as she headed towards the door.

His voice stopped her, held her back. "Don't tell me you're going to get into the habit of calling me that." His tone was teasing and when she turned back around, he was smiling.

The mood in the air had changed; it wasn't so heated. As she grew more comfortable, she smiled back at him. "Why? Does it bother you?"

"I guess it's a step up from Skywalker."

It was easy to forget how scary Mara could be when she was like this. Funny enough, the Emperor's Hand made things feel almost normal for him. It had to be the way she let her guard down, the way she joked with him in that moment. Maybe it was simply that she was the only familiar face for him. Everyone else wore their masks and Palpatine... evil had corrupted him, inside and out. Mara was the most human of all the people Luke had come across during his time on the Death Star II.

"Where are you going?" He asked as she started to head back towards the door.

"Ah, questions," she sighed, her eyes falling closed. "Isn't it wonderful not knowing?" She paused for a moment, enjoying the calm and the quiet. Her own words echoed in her mind but that was all. "You have the rest of the day off," she finally said. "I finally have a bit of free time." She turned back towards him and motioned towards the door.

He cocked an eyebrow as he realized her intentions. He looked at her for a moment longer, almost expecting her to take back the invitation. When she just stood there, still waiting, he passed by her and walked through the threshold.

That day with her felt different than any other day; there was nothing expected of him. As they walked, they weren't headed towards Vader or to Palpatine. She wasn't on duty, trying to sway his moral ground. They were just Mara and Luke, taking a stroll.

"How has your training been?" She asked. It was her way of making small talk, of actually trying to fill the gaps of silence. She'd have time to revel in her newfound peace later. For now, her time was Luke's.

He hesitated, unsure how to answer her question. It had been very trying, as he learned to hone his powers under Vader's tutelage. It left him fatigued. It left him lying in bed trying to fight off the dark emotions of anger and frustration. But every day he was getting better, stronger and more in control. "Very... fruitful."

"Really?" She glanced around, making sure they were alone in the hall. He saw her gaze shift and almost immediately knew what she was up to. When her arm came up in an attack, he had just enough time to catch it. With her arm in his grip, he swung her around and pressed her to the wall.

"You let me catch you," he said quietly, letting her slip out of his grip.

"Of course I did." Her hand came up to rub at her wrist; the red color on her skin was in the shape of Luke's hand. "But you're not bad, Skywalker." She wasn't one to give out praise but she got more than she had expected when he blocked her attack. He would be a good fighter, a very good one. It was exactly what the emperor wanted.

Mara's mouth dried at the thought. Luke slowly followed when she resumed walking.

"You've always been under the empire. It's one of the things I remember." He was talking of when they had first bonded, of when their memories had assaulted each other and flooded into their minds. He had seen her childhood; he had seen memories even she had forgotten, of when she was with her parents and still on her home planet. He had seen the trees and the skies and he remembered the smell of the air. All of it was now lost to her.

"I was taken from my family when I was very young," she told him, concentrating on her moving feet. "My whole life consists of training, fighting, obeying. The most interesting thing that's ever happened to me is meeting a young rebel Jedi." She moved on from the topic of her childhood and smiled. She had no idea how endearing Skywalker would become to her, that first day she had met him.

They moved on to the next hall, this one much more interesting. The wall to their left was in fact a series of windows looking out to empty space. It was a perfect view of the pitch black canvas, splattered with bright, distant stars. Their steps slowed at the sight. Many things grow old on the ship -- this was not one of them. Mara used to dream of those stars, those planets. They were a reminder that there was always something more waiting for her. She hasn't walked this hall in a very long time.

Luke moved away from her and towards the windows. She could see his reflection and his youthful look of awe. "I was never actually a Jedi," he tells her softly. "Despite contrary belief, it takes a lot more than just swinging a lightsaber around."

"Interesting," she said, though not all quite honestly. It was all semantics to her. She stepped up next to him and stood by his side. While his eyes looked through the stars, hers traveled the contours of his face. "I saw a bit of your childhood too, you know. All I saw... was sand. And an aunt." From what she could remember, his aunt had been a kind woman. Luke grew up safe and loved.

What must that have been like? To have that sense of security and family seemed so foreign to her.

But as she wondered about it, Luke felt guilt. He had thrown it all away. He had been eager to grow up and to leave. What a stupid boy he was.

"Yeah, Aunt Beru. And I had my Uncle Owen." There was a tightening in his throat that he quickly tried to will away. He felt Mara lay a hand on his arm. The warmth was burning and it was all he could focus on. He turned his head away from the window and looked at her. The green in her eyes was vibrant, even more so than the stars. There's a universe behind her gaze, full of secrets and possibility. Luke could lose himself in her, he thought.

"You miss them," she said in a knowing tone.

"They raised me," he said simply. "They took care of me. I wonder what they would think of me now." He tore his eyes away from her, and felt anger start to bubble up. It was happening too easy now.

"They could only be proud." Mara gave his arm a squeeze and stepped closer, hoping he would look back at her. "You might not be happy yet, Luke, but you will be. It will get easier."

"Are you happy here? Honestly." He was searching for anything he could hold onto, any sign that he would grow to be comfortable following Palpatine. He couldn't live the rest of his life fighting himself. And he didn't want to be miserable.

"This is my life. I wouldn't want anything else," she honestly said.

But there was the resounding thought in his head, You don't know anything else. She accepted her role so easily without even considering other options. What if she could live her own life, one that wasn't dedicated to someone else. Was she really so content with living under constant rule? Would he be content with it?

"You've killed for him."

"As will you." At her words, Luke's eyes narrowed. "Don't look at me like that. It's our duty to serve the empire, in any way we can. We were born for this. Me... I'm a warrior first, always. Don't forget that." She had been trained specifically for the emperor; no other person in the galaxy was better suited to stand at his side.

She stepped between Luke and the window, not allowing his eyes to stray. He stood about half a foot taller than her, but he looked at her and watched as she placed her hand on his chest. "I felt that in you, Skywalker," she said softly. "Your heart has changed but it's still the same. Can't you feel it?" She looked into his eyes and they both knew she spoke the truth. Neither of them tried to fight it, not this time. Their lips drifted close and gently brushed. His head was swimming when she pulled back. "You can't go back," she whispered, "not from this."


	8. Chapter 8

With his eyes closed, all he could physically peer into was darkness. But he saw so much more than that. His lips quirked.

Very swiftly, he ducked and felt the air swoosh around him. His hand shot out and his fingers wrapped around the offending limb. As easy as swatting away a flay, he flung the man across the room. His eyes still remained closed. He spun around, bringing a leg up. The second man tumbled to the ground under his kick but Luke remained on guard; there was still one more. 

Centering himself, he waited patiently for the last attack and searched through the force, trying to find where it would come from. Opening his mind, he looked around the room for the guard. The man was hiding himself well; he kept his mind locked up and closed away. The corner of Luke's lips tugged down but he was relentless. 

However, he was just too slow. The blow to his back came before he was aware enough to stop it and a groan rumbled through his chest as he slammed to the ground. Pressing his hand to the ground, he struggled to push himself over onto his back. 

Through open, dazed eyes, he watched Vader step out of the shadows and cross the training floor towards him. Luke could feel his cheeks heat with exertion and embarrassment. Grinding his teeth, he slapped his hands back down and finally rolled up into a sitting position as he waited for his father. 

Luke figured he was about to be chastised again, perhaps even scolded. It made his heart burn; couldn't Vader understand that he was trying? Luke had trained harder than ever and didn't seem to get anything for it except comments on how he could have done better. It was madness.

But the words that came from Vader were very much a surprise. "You've done well these past few weeks," he breathed softly. Luke's eyes finally left the floor and he looked up at Vader with wide eyes. A gloved hand extended towards him; with a sigh, Luke gripped it and pulled himself to his feet.

Luke glanced over at the man who had knocked him off of his feet and glared in his direction. Before him, he had been on such a good streak... A heavy hand fell on his shoulder and he quickly turned back to Vader. As if he had been reading Luke's mind, he firmly said, "It's time you've been rewarded."

The hand that had previously rested on Luke's shoulder fell down to his waist, where it unclipped something that had been hanging from his belt. He gripped it tight, admiring it, before opening his hand and presenting it to Luke. "Your new blade, son."

For a moment, Luke could do nothing except stare at the lightsaber. The hilt was beautiful, completely black and brand new; there wasn't a single scuff mark on it. It was an obvious step up from his previous saber, one that had been handed down to him and had been decades old. He almost felt unworthy to be given such a sophisticated weapon but his trembling fingers reached out and took ahold of it. 

It was heavy in his hand but it was a good weight. Luke wielded it as if he had been using it his entire life; it felt right, as if he had always been meant to have it. Feeling the weight of his father's eyes on him, Luke tried to put a tamper on his emotions but it felt almost impossible. He was in awe. 

But he knew what his father was waiting for, what everyone in the room was waiting for. Luke's thumb feathered over the switch before firmly pressing down. The saber hummed to life, and the bright red seemed to light up the room. It quickly fell to the floor. 

He faintly wondered how loud his gasp had been but his shock outweighed his embarrassment. 

The blade was beautiful, he couldn't deny it but he wanted nothing more than to switch it off. The weapon that had been so right for him suddenly felt wrong, wrong, wrong. 

Vader didn't move, but spoke after a short moment of silence. "Problem?"

"No..." Luke shook his head, trying to pull himself back together. He had been acting ridiculous, he had to be. It was a saber, it was just a color. It was powerful, just what he needed. It wouldn't take long to get used to it, surely. "I..." His voice trailed off as he forgot everything he wanted to say, all the excuses he had in mind. 

None of it mattered and Vader didn't dwell on the situation long. "Pick it up," he said harshly. "Wield it, Luke." His hand tightened in a fist in frustration at his son; Luke was stronger than this. 

Luke swallowed thickly better setting his expression to one of determination. He swooped down and grasped the hilt of the saber. He held it up and looked at it, not shying away and without cringing. "Thank you, father," he murmured. Finally, once he had made his point, he switched it off. The electricity was seeped out of the air and a sense of calm washed through Luke. He clipped the saber to his belt with a dreadful finality. 

"Don't forget this," he heard Vader say. This time, he held out a different saber. It was one Luke was well acquainted with but he thought he had lost it forever. It fell with his hand that fateful day at the skycity. 

"I don't understand," he replied in confusion. He took the blade and gently stroke the hilt. It hadn't been terribly long since he'd used it but it also felt like a lifetime since. "I no longer need this."

"Do what you want with it." Vader paused before saying, "Perhaps give it to The Hand."

Suspicion added to Luke's confusion. "You want Mara to have this?" He slowly asked. 

"I am.. impartial. It was simply a thought."

It was hard talking to Vader through a mask; Luke couldn't read him so easily due to lack of facial expression. All he had was a cold shell, spilling thoughts into his ear. Luke tilted his head as he struggled to understand his father's reason behind the surprising gesture. "Perhaps I will give it to her," he finally said. 

Really, he wanted nothing more than to return to his room and maybe see Mara again. His hopes were quickly crushed when Vader intoned, "Walk with me, Luke. There is something else I must discuss with you."

Luke was desperately trying to think of any excuse as to why he had to leave. 

'I landed really hard earlier and I'm not up to walking.'

'I should really get back to practicing.'

'You see, there's this girl I was really hoping to see.'

"Alright," he replied, wearing a forced smile on his face. 

He fell into step besides Vader and they made their way out of the training room. Son mimicking father, they clasped their hands behind their backs as they strolled. Luke could've guessed what an ominous sight they made, sith and pupil wearing black tunics and stern faces. 

"There will be a ball soon. The emperor wishes to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" The news came as a shock to Luke. For some reason, the emperor just didn't give him cheery guy feels. But while Luke was waiting to hear what the celebration was for, it dawned on him that Vader didn't intend to answer. His stomach rolled as he began to put the pieces together. 

"You will be attending." Vader slowed to a stop and faced his son. "I advise you, Luke, to be on your best behavior." 

Luke couldn't help but smile in grim understanding. This was the emperor showing him off: look what I've done, everybody. I stole the Jedi and turned him into a Sith. Look at what's mine.

And if Luke had intended on using this chance to make a run for it, Vader had just made it clear that it wouldn't happen. Be on your best behavior. There was no way Luke would ever get away. His time of trying to escape had long since passed. 

Vader hovered over him, as if trying to intimidate Luke into complying. It wasn't necessary but Luke replied, "I understand."

"Do you?" Vader straightened up and back away. "Good." With a swoosh of his cloak, he turned and stalked away, leaving Luke behind in his wake. "Mara Jade will be attending as well," he called back without turning around. His voice came out harsh and barking as he moved further down the hall. "Stay away from her."


	9. Chapter 9

"Mara Jade!" The voice that called out her name momentarily surprised her. She had been walking down a previously quiet hall, alone with her thoughts. As usual, they had been centered around Palpatine and his future plans for Skywalker. Annoying as it was, she couldn't help but wonder about Luke's training or how well he might be progressing. 

She was quickly brought back to reality but nobody could have seen the surprise she felt. As she turned to face the owner of the voice, Mara collected herself and fixed her facial expression. Looking coolly at the women before her, she tried to analyze her as best she could. 

She stood quite taller than Mara but was in no way intimidating. Her body language was open and her smile warm. She dressed conservatively, with blonde hair pulled back neatly from her pale face. Mara was beginning to feel at ease with the girl when she quickly stepped closer. Mara leaned back as the stranger gushed, "It's an honor to meet you!"

"I... I'm sorry?" While it was flattering that a person would be so excited to meet Mara, it was also a bit unnerving. What could she have done to enthuse the person that stood before her so much? While she held a certain amount of authority on the Death Star, many people still didn't understand what purpose she served. At least, not the true purpose. 

The girl's enthusiasm began to ebb a little at Mara's lack of mutual excitement. She appeared to grow more reluctant and her light blue eyes glanced at the floor; Mara briefly thought of how they resembled Luke's eyes. She brushed away the thought of him as the girl in front of her asked, "You helped develop the horizontal stabilizers on the TIE fighters, correct?"

Mara blinked as her curiosity began to grow. "Well, yes-"

"My father was head of manufacturing," the girl said in a rush. She crushed a piece of paper in her hands, locking her fingers around the secret message she had momentarily forgotten about. "I've heard so much about you," she warmly admitted. "He really admired your ability and creativeness on the project. I'm Juno Luck."

At the sound of her surname, Mara suddenly realized who the girl must be. "I'm very pleased to hear it," she told Juno. "I was a bit of a fish out of water in the area and your father taught me a lot. I have great respect for him."

Juno's face lit up at Mara's words; her broad smile showed off a set of perfectly straight teeth. "That's wonderful to hear. I'm sorry for rambling; I've been sent to give you this." She thrust out her hand, offering over the wrinkled parchment. Mara gingerly took it from her. 

"Thank you, Juno." Mara looked at the paper in confusion and back up at Juno's pleased face. Why was the girl carrying messages to her? The emperor often found discreet people to pass sensitive notes to her; she could only trust that this was all in his hands. Mara and Juno parted ways and Mara looked around to make sure she was alone before opening up the crushed note. 

. . .

She didn't hear from Luke until that afternoon, when she was elbow deep in garments. With great annoyance, she spent her time searching for a dress to wear. Looks were apparently very important while at galas or balls. 

Just as she began to inspect an emerald green gown, his voice breezed through her thoughts, surprising her. She wondered how long it would take to get used to the bond. It was still such a strange, foreign sensation to her, to have her mind melded to another. 

Realizing that she was no longer alone with her thoughts, she quickly shoved the thought of the note out of mind. It was quite hard trying to not think of something. She tried to replace the image with that of a tree. Big, green, leaves, roots, dirt. 

There's a ball tomorrow, Luke said, apparently unaware of what Mara was trying to keep from him. We're not to socialize. The begrudging emotions spilled over through their link; Mara smiled at Skywalker's innocent feelings. 

The dress in her hands was tossed aside. Too revealing. I've been informed. Her own sense of amusement crossed through their bond while the next dressed joined the green one on the floor. Not revealing enough. 

. . .

Chandeliers sparkled far above their heads, seeming to cast a soft glow through the room. Skirts swooshed around legs and algarine, the wine of choice, was passed out to guests. It was all so tedious to Mara, but she had grown accustomed to the emperor's occasional parties. 

She stood in her own corner of the room, observing the others as they mingled. There was one person in particular who she noticed was absent. Luke was probably intended to make a noticeable entrance; it was also possible that she just missed him. It was a large party after all. 

"Luke Skywalker, huh?" A familiar voice spoke to her right and Mara felt the presence of the person near her. With a slight turn of her head, she looked at Juno Luck. Her new acquaintance was dressed in a flowing blue gown; it complemented her eyes nicely. "Can you believe it?"

"It's more than my little heart can take," Mara replied dryly. Of course plenty of people would have heard about Luke by then. But she didn't have time to mull over what that might mean for Skywalker or herself; her attention was instead captured by another person approaching them. She offered Mara a tray holding glasses of algarine; Mara brushed her off. She didn't much like drinking at public events; she valued her wits too much.

"Sorry for bothering you," Juno bashfully told her. Her doll like eyes batted; she was endearing if not a bit annoying to Mara. "I just wanted to tell you that your dress is gorgeous." Juno hesitated for a moment before giving one last smile and turning away. 

"Thank you," Mara said to Juno's retreating figure. Realizing she didn't have long before Juno left, she finally made up her mind and called out, "Hey!" Juno turned back to her, curious expression on her face. Mara forced a grin before joking, "There's no reason to stop with the complements. I like them pretty well."

. . .

The two girls stood side by side as they eyed the room before them. No one dared to approach them; they made an impressive sight, even among the other dozen dazzling dresses and figures. For awhile, they stood in comfortable silence before Juno's voice drifted through the air. "So, what brings you here?"

Mara forced back the grimace that threatened to reveal itself on her face. She had asked for Juno's company after all; small talk was expected. She didn't much like it but the lies rolled easily off her tongue, without pause or remorse. "My father insisted I come. He actually works here. What about you? I haven't seen your father come in yet."

"No," Juno replied with a fond smile. "He doesn't make it to too many of these parties. More important things to do, he says." Her voice broke off and she paused, looking unsure of her words. Finally, with a coy smile, she leaned towards Mara discreetly and murmured, "Honesty... I wanted to catch a glimpse of Luke Skywalker."

When she pulled back, Mara noticed a slight reddening of her cheeks but the smirk on her lips told Mara that Juno wasn't too embarrassed. "Well?" Mara asked. "Have you seen him?"

"No." Juno pouted a bit as she grumbled but she had a dreamy look in her eye as she looked away, as if she were searching for Luke. "But I bet he's every bit as dashing as I've heard."

"Oh, Juno, shame," Mara teased. "However, I am curious." Before she could continue, another glass of wine was offered to her by a passing waitress. With annoyance, Mara accepted the glass; they would keep pestering her all night if she didn't. But the sudden break in conversation nearly made Mara lose her confidence in her next question. It was Juno's searching gaze that made Mara ask, "What do they say about him?"

"Well... I've heard he has hair as golden as the sun," she told Mara in a hushed voice. Juno let out a soft embarrassed laugh. "And his eyes are the most gorgeous baby blues... And his figure is quite admirable."

"Not vague at all," Mara murmured. Her eyes left Juno's face and searched the crowd for the subject of their conversation. 

"Well, that's why I'm here," Juno replied, matter-of-factly. "To see for myself."

. . .

"You were right," Mara said absentmindedly, moments later. 

"About what?" Juno, who was busy eyeing other parts of the room, still hadn't caught on. 

"He's absolutely dashing."

He was walking through the room, shaking hands with any stranger that walked up to him. He was handling the situation much better than Mara had expected, much to her annoyance. His face lit up with every introduction; it was as if he had been doing it his entire life.

He settled against a table, next to a man Mara didn't recognize, when his eyes finally landed on hers. Quickly, she looked away and towards Juno. The girl looked star struck. Her hand gripped Mara's tightly as she watched Luke. Her lips were moving but Mara wasn't concentrating on what she was saying. Instead, she was reaching out to Luke.

She saw herself through his eyes; red hair piled high, her dress flowing like water over her hips, wide eyes and parted lips, face turned to the side. And she heard a voice, not belonging to the girl next to her, in her ear. 

"Be careful with that one, Skywalker."

"I'm sorry?"

"I see you eyeing the red vixen. You'd be better off staying away from her."

"Why do you say that?"

"Haven't you heard? She's like an ice princess. Beautiful to look at, but with a touch so cold."

"Perhaps nobody has truly bothered to get to know her."

"You just wait and see. That one has a heart of stone." 

Mara withdrew her attention, putting a barrier up around her thoughts before Luke even knew anything was amiss. She focused on Juno's expectant face and faintly heard her say, "Well, come on!"

"What are you doing?" She stared at Juno's back, appalled to suddenly realize she was being pulled along. The wine sloshed around in the glass she held, spilling a bit onto the floor. Before she was completely pulled away, she set the glass down on the small table near her. 

"We are getting a closer look." Juno spoke giddily as they made their way through the guests and towards Luke. Mara felt a brief sense of panic; she couldn't go over to Luke. She couldn't speak with him or even show any inclination that they knew each other. She knew her orders and she knew Luke's as well. But they were steadily making their way towards him anyway; she watched Luke and saw him take an uneasy step back. 

"I don't think-" Mara uttered, ready to object to going any farther. She never got the chance to finish the sentence. There was a sudden commotion, as everyone around them suddenly stepped back; gasps could be heard throughout the room, along with voices crying out. Both Mara and Juno turned in confusion. 

A lone girl was on the ground, right where Mara had just come from. Her body convulsed, her limbs trembling as if she had lost control of them. Cries of alarm pierced the air as her head began to thrash but people only moved further back. Foam formed at her lips and spilled down onto her chin. And on the floor next to her shaking hand, was an empty wine glass. 

Mara glanced at the table she had placed her own glass on, only to find the drink missing. Mara was a rational person and knew that anything could have happened to the girl. It could have been an affliction she's suffered from before. But there was a sinking feeling in her gut and she couldn't shake the thought away. 

She stared at the glass on the floor and knew that the drink had been poisoned. 

And it had been meant for her.


	10. Chapter 10

By the time help had arrived, the girl had long since stilled. As the color drained from her face, Mara stood staring, trying to make sense of what was happening. She didn't wait to be guided out of the room along with the rest of the crowd; as the murmurs and hushed voices grew louder, she made her way towards the nearest exit. Nobody noticed, or so she thought. But then she felt him reaching out for her.

What do you want? She tried to put as much apathy in the thought, tried to push him away. But Skywalker was resilient. His concern bled through their link, making Mara's heart ache. It was appalling. 

Where are you going? 

Leave me alone. She never looked back as she left the room. She couldn't let him hope to comfort her. She was on a mission and nothing would get in her way. Finding out what had just happened was now on the top of her to do list, and she could only guess that the note was her only lead.

She hadn't told anyone about the message that Juno had passed along to her when they first met. Mara wasn't even sure who it was from. Her first thought had been that it might be from the Emperor, as usual. But no, it was too cryptic even for him. Then she thought it might be from Juno. But there was no way it could be her. 

‘Meet me in the observatory, after the ball'

The note was short and simple and hidden on Mara Jade's person. She'd read it a hundred times, it seemed. The few words were enough to tell Mara that it wasn't Juno. The girl's rank wasn't nearly high enough to enter such a place. Even her father couldn't pull such strings. But who could? That was the question. 

. . .

The observatory was dark and quiet, the only sound that of Mara's soft breathing. Standing poised, her eyes drifted up to look at the large telescope, aimed upwards, towards the vast void of space. For now, it seemed as if she were alone with the stars. 

While they were beautiful, they weren't very good company. Carefully, she began to walk around the room, the sound of her feet hitting the grating beneath her echoing off the walls. With each step, she carefully observed her surroundings, expecting a surprise any second. But there was no one. 

Then there was the sound of muffled shouting, coming from the entrance she had just walked through. The voice was deep and carried a sense of urgency. 

“Mara!" She could hear him shout. "Mara, they won't let me in!" With much annoyance, she realized to whom the voice belonged. Of course it was Skywalker. Her shoulders sagged, and she let out a sigh of relief even as anger seemed to build in her chest. She ignored the voice and placed her hand on the nearest railing. With another deep sigh, she let her head fall forward. 

So it was Luke who had wanted to meet her here. Not some deranged murderer after all. It had to have been a coincidence, all of it. The girl was simply ill, not poisoned. 

As she tried to put her thoughts in order, the door burst open behind her and Skywalker came running through. 

"How did you ever get in?" She asked, still staring at her hands gripping the rail. 

"I incapacitated the guards." Mara couldn't help but appreciate his blunt answer. She allowed her lips to pull back into a small before she turned around.

“So, I'm here," she said, eyebrow cocked and hands held up. 

Luke looked at her presentation in confusion; he could sense something was wrong. Very wrong. "I can see that." He spoke slowly, as if still trying to catch up with the situation. 

“It's what you wanted," Mara told him, pushing the subject. "Thought we might meet up for a romantic night under the stars?"

Pressing his hands together, he took a step towards her. "Mara, what are you talking about?"

“The note." At Luke's blank expression, Mara's heart fell. The shock was written all over her face, and Luke could feel the walls closing in on them. "You didn't send it," she whispered. She didn't have to ask; he had no idea what she was talking about. He never wrote her the note; he simply followed her to the observatory.

His kindness just ruined her chance at finding out who the real sender was. The person would never come now. After taking such pains to make sure they would be alone...

"What note?" He asked, his voice urging her to reveal more. Never before had he seen Mara Jade so shaken; she had let her true personality shine through on rare occasions but never this. Never fear. Luke couldn't put into words how troubling it truly was. "Mara, what's going on?"

"Luke Skywalker," she said quietly, "I received a note to meet someone here." She laughed and Luke could do nothing but stare in stunned silence. When she quieted, she looked at Luke with cold, steady eyes. Her look alone seem to pierce his chest, making it hard to breath. He wondered if she were somehow affecting him through the force, trying to smother him as his father so liked to do to others. "Do you know what you just did?" Luke had no answer, so she asked a different question instead. "Why did you come?"

He shook his head, trying to remember what had pushed him to seek her out. "You had the glass," he finally said. "I saw you set it down and I saw her pick it up." He held his hand out, mimicking the action.

"It could've been unrelated," Mara replied, her voice nonchalant. But when he looked at her expression, he knew she didn't really believe that. And he told her so.

"It wouldn't be the first time someone had tried to kill me." 

"Like this?"

"Not exactly."

. . .

They sat uncomfortably on the walkway grating, across from each other and in silence. Mara rested her arms on her legs, staring at her hands, mulling over the events of the night. How could everything have gone so wrong? She most likely narrowly escaped her death, she lost her chance of finding out the secret sender of the note... And she had no one to turn to. 

Luke was so close to her, just feet away, and yet felt so far. She knew perfectly well why; her pride was too big. It didn't allow her to seek comfort in someone else. And it hurt, but she did nothing about it. She never would. And he would never understand; his heart could match her pride any day, but she wondered how long it would last. A kind heart had no place serving under the emperor; he himself would make sure of that.

Her own heart hurt for what would become of Luke. But she accepted his fate, even if he couldn't just yet. 

Luke was the first to break the silence. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"It would have just worried you," Mara replied offhandedly.

"Mara, this is dangerous," he told her insistently. "You could've been hurt."

In a bout of anger, she lashed out, hitting the grating beneath her with a resounding smack. "Do you not know who I am?" Of course she could've been hurt; something could happen to her any day. She was an assassin, the hand of the emperor. She wasn't a child, and Luke had no right to treat her as such.

"You're a fool," Luke told her harshly, and without remorse. His anger matched hers and she could feel his force presence pressing against hers. If it was intentional or not, she didn't know. "Someone tried to murder you an hour ago and you're here alone, meeting God knows who."

He was truly angry with her; Mara could feel it and she marveled at the extent of it. Did he care so much for her well-being? Of course he did; she could feel it there in his mind, always present. A little part of her would always be with him. Just as a part of him would always be with her.

"What I do is my business," she said, more calmly this time. "I can look after myself."

"You don't always have to be alone. You can have friends, Mara."

“I was always better off without them." And it was true. Mara had never had a companion of any kind before. And then Luke came along, and then she spent the evening with Juno. Mara was becoming quite the little socialite indeed. 

“Mara-"

“I'm leaving," she said abruptly. In one swift movement, she brought herself up to her feet. She felt so powerful, peering down her nose at the boy still sat on the floor. She began to walk away, hands tightening into fists at her sides as bitterness rolled through her. "You've ruined it all, anyway."

"Mara, stop." For some reason she did as he asked; perhaps she was curious about what he would do next. She heard the sound of his steps drawing closer and then fingers were slowly, gently wrapping around hers. "Come with me," he said softly. "Please. This is important."

Whatever it was he needed from her, it really was important to him. She could hear it in his encouraging voice and the soft pressure of his fingers on her wrist. Maybe she'd make a discovery after all; what could mean so much to Luke Skywalker? The mystery was intriguing enough; enough to make her turn back around.

"Alright. But don't waste my time," she warned. 

Luke's lips pulled back into a smile of obvious relief. "I'll try not to."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! It's been so very long since I've updated, and I'm sorry to anyone who might have been waiting for it! Sometimes life gets in the way. I don't know if any of you will still be around, but I hope those of you who find this update will enjoy it <3

Luke guided her to his room in silence, but occasionally glanced over at her. He couldn't help himself; it was as if he had to make sure that she was really there, really following him. Plus, she looked especially spectacular in her party dress.

The door slid open before them and Luke made his way in; Mara, however, decided to hover near the entrance. Luke could only imagine how she might be feeling; he would be on guard as well if someone had tried to murder him.

Mara watched curiously as Luke made his way towards his bed. With his back to her, he knelt down on the ground and reached a hand out under bed. He groped for a few minutes before he finally pulled out a box. It wasn't very big, it looked only about a foot long. But he held it reverently and Mara could only guess that whatever was inside meant very much to him.

He sat down on the bed and placed the mysterious box in his lap. He motioned for Mara to come closer. "Come here," he told her softly. "Sit." Slowly, she walked closer, and joined him at the edge of the bed. He didn't say anything when she sat down, but simply offered her the box.

She took it from him; it didn't weigh a lot. Not wanting to waste time trying to guess what it was, she opened the top and peered inside. There was a oblong bundle of cloth inside; with careful hands, she picked it up. The cloth slipped away, revealing the hilt of a lightsaber.

She could do nothing but stare at the object in shock; she had never held a lightsaber before, just admired them from afar. She didn't deserve one, she wasn't in the position to own one. Shaking her head slowly, she began to whisper, "I don't-"

"I can teach you how to use it," Luke told her quickly, cutting off whatever she had been about to say. "You're force sensitive but you don't have much practice controlling it. I could help you hone it. It's great help when using these." His hand wrapped around hers, helping her grip the blade. His thumb pressed down on the switch, and it hummed to life. "You'll be a marvel wielding this, Mara Jade," he told her softly. Their eyes locked onto the bright blue light as he tilted her hand back and forth. Slowly, she adjusted to the feeling; it felt nice holding onto such a weapon.

"If the emperor wanted me to have one, he would give me one himself." As much as she regretted to do so, she flipped the switch herself and the light vanished, leaving the room seeming eerily dark.

"Vader told me to do with this what I'd like," Luke countered. His hand left hers, leaving her to hold the blade on her own, refusing to take it back. "And I'd like you to have it."

"I guess learning to fight with one of these won't be too bad." Mara had a feeling that she really shouldn't accept the gift but it was too tempting. Smiling, she swiped her fingers down the handle, feeling all the grooves and curves.

"No, not too bad," Luke replied, and she could hear the grin in his voice. Turning serious, she looked up at him, wondering why he would even give his old blade to her. It didn't take much searching to find out.

"A lightsaber isn't going to save me from poison, Luke." His expression turned dark, and she ran a comforting hand up his back. Still gripping the lightsaber, she leaned in and kissed him.

. . .

Luke and Mara circled each other, both smiling and ready to pounce. Luke's muscles screamed at him to go faster, to strike. But he held back, reserved and waiting. It didn't take long before Mara finally broke; she lunged towards him, a bit sloppy as she was still adjusting to her new weapon.

Luke was ready for her. The red blade clashed against the fluorescent blue; the smile on his face dropped at the sight as he got the sudden sense of deja vu. He had seen it all before, of course he had; the last time had been at the Sky City when he fought his father.

Vader had fought against his old blade and now Luke was doing the same. Luke put all of his strength into pushing against Mara's saber; she stumbled back in surprise and overpowered, giving Luke enough time to step away and turn his own saber off.

"Luke?" Mara called out. She walked towards him, wondering why he had stopped so suddenly. "Are you alright? Am I just too much to handle?" She laughed, trying to lift his spirits. He always liked it she laughed, he had told her. Apparently she didn't do it often enough. But now it had no affect on him; he wouldn't even look at her. "Oh, come on," she teased, resting a hand on his shoulder. "There's no shame in being bested by a woman-"

To her surprise, he shrugged her hand off. "I can't," he told her simply. Mara's grin fell as she began to realize the affect their sparring had on Luke. At the look of her pitying gaze, Luke held the handle of his saber back up. "I'm sorry. Let's continue." And his red blade hummed to life once again.

. . .

Mara had always felt comfortable by the emperor; she had been raised to be his right hand, after all. But now she wanted nothing more than to be back in the training room with Luke. He made everything feel so light, he made her even feel happy. But whenever she was around Palpatine, she could feel herself slipping back into her old mold. The coldness would begin to set in.

"I'm sending Luke out on a mission," he was telling her in that sickly, low voice. But it wasn't his voice that made her skin crawl, it was his words. He would be sending her Luke on a mission, her Luke who had just taken up training. He would be expected to finally give up all the morals he thought he had, exchanging them for the dark side instead.

"Already?" Mara asked, trying to hide the panic in her voice. It wasn't fair. She knew that the emperor must know how his newest plan was affecting her, how it would affect Luke. He wasn't ready yet. He was still adjusting to this new life.

"Yes." Mara stood beside Palpatine, so she couldn't see his face but she knew he was smiling. Her hands tightened into fists behind her back. "But I am not a complete fool. You will look after him. Make sure he won't do anything stupid." Her eyes fell closed as she wondered how she was expected to react. Damn the emperor for doing this. Not only would he be asking too much from Skywalker, but she would be responsible for seeing it all through.

Yes, the emperor knew exactly what he was doing. Was this her punishment? Had she grown too close to Skywalker?

"Of course," Mara said, hoping that Palpatine couldn't hear the strain in her voice. Her fingers began to shake so she just gripped them tighter. "I would hope you don't send him far."

"Of course not," Palpatine assured her. "He'll be very close indeed. He won't even need to leave the Death Star."

"That's risky, my lord." Mara had worried that he would send Skywalker too far, but the Death Star just seemed too close. She herself had never even done a mission on the Death Star. It would cause too much suspicion amongst all of the inhabitants; Mara could only hope that Luke wouldn't be put in jeopardy.

"Quite." The emperor went silent for a moment before slowly venturing on. "You have grown attached to Skywalker, haven't you?"

Mara tried to quickly think of the right reply. Palpatine would be listening closely to every word she uttered. Mara had to be careful. "He's an interesting man," she said calmly, maybe waiting just a bit too long to speak. Her heart hammered in her chest; Palpatine had to know how on edge Mara truly was. No one was too good of a liar for him. All she could do was simply carry on pretending, following the emperor's lead.

"Oh, I'm sure. And he's just as interested in you, I presume." His grating voice had an agitating tone to it, as if he were trying to cause Mara as much discomfort as possible. She felt suddenly betrayed; she had witnessed him do it to plenty of others, but never to her. He had always supposedly respected her. What was this? She felt as worthless as all the others that stumbled into the emperor's path.

"I don't understand," Mara told him flippantly. She wouldn't allow him to get to her. All she had to do was endure his company for awhile longer and then she would be excused. What would she do once she left the emperor's sight? The first thing would be to warn Luke. She had to go to him, to tell him what to expect. The fun and games would soon be over; the time had come for Luke to get a true taste of what the dark side was like.

"You understand me perfectly," Palpatine snapped, his anger showing through his voice. "Do not let him interfere with your duties, Mara."

"I'm smarter than that."

"Yes, my smart girl. You've always been the best at what you did." His voice had dropped once again, in that placating tone that he reserved for the ignorant. His words made her feel sick, made her cringe and want to hide away. But she stood still and tall, forcing herself to take everything that was being thrown at her. There was no second choice, just this.

"I have complete faith in you," he continued. At one time, his praise had made her glow. Not now; now it made her feel weak. "We are done here. Prepare for what's soon to come. And don't speak to Luke of this. We will give him the sense that he is working alone."

With a sinking heart, Mara nodded her head and left.


	12. Chapter 12

Luke was having a hard time concentrating on the emperor when Mara was throwing her force sense at him. It was a flood of emotions and thoughts, of warnings. And underneath it all was the undeniable fear. It turned Luke cold, the extent of it. He couldn't make out what she was trying to tell him. It was all too much. But he knew she was on her way; absolutely nothing was keeping her from getting to him.

Luke's eyes drifted to the emperor who was reclining on his throne but then quickly turned to Vader who stood beside Palpatine. He had stayed quiet the entire time, not uttering a single word, but simply observing the conversation that took place before him. Luke was curious to what Vader's purpose was at that particular moment but he didn't dwell on his curiosity for long. His mind couldn't seem to stay on one thought.

His muscles tensed as Mara grew closer, and he tried to remind himself to concentrate on his surroundings. It was impossible. Why was Mara so afraid for him? Luke could always rely on Mara to be collected and calm, the voice of reason. Now, she was anything but. She was a storm, tearing through everything in her path, her mind raging like the harsh winds on Tatooine.

"I've been told of your fighting skill." Luke hadn't been listening to the emperor but he somehow heard every word. Palpatine was observing him with a knowing eye, and Luke couldn't help but wonder if the emperor was in his head as well.

"I still have much to learn." Luke forced the words out, his concentration still on trying to protect himself mentally from Mara's barrage of emotions. It was taking everything he had to look poised; he felt he would give at any moment. He tried to talk back to her, to ask her to shield the harsher emotions, but she didn't hear anything. It was like a one way connection.

"I'm sure, but how about a little test for you?" Palpatine replied, forcing Luke's attention back on him. His lips turned up in a sour smile; he was a greedy man but he knew why Luke was so unfocused. He knew everything about him and Mara and their mutual feelings for each other. It was amusing to watch them, and Mara's fear for Luke only encouraged Palpatine.

"A test?" Luke asked, suspicion rising. As he began to wonder what Palpatine was truly up to, the double doors behind him flew up. Luke didn't have to look to see who had joined them. Mara's presence lit up the room, a blazing light in his mind's eye. He never turned to face her; he couldn't.

"Ah, Mara Jade," Palpatine called out joyfully. "Right on time!" His right hand marched in with her head held high, looking as untouchable as always. Anyone who wasn't force sensitive wouldn't have been able to tell how out of control her emotions were, just bubbling under the surface, ready to erupt. If anything could be said for Mara, it would be that she had impeccable self restraint.

"We were just informing Luke of his mission," Vader said, speaking up for the first time since Luke had arrived. As always, his voice rumbled through Luke's chest, making him want to cringe at the unnatural sound. He would think of his father as not completely human and then look down at his own synthetic hand. How long would it take before Luke was like Vader, lost completely?

The thought was unbearable. That's what he would be at the end of his mission, just a copy of Vader. A puppet that killed whenever the emperor demanded it. "I can't," Luke snapped, staring at his glove covered hand. He kept his eyes trained on it, as if drawing strength from the constant reminder that he wasn't completely Luke. "I'm not ready yet."

"You can't?" At the emperor's cold words, Luke looked back up at him, suddenly becoming just as scared as Mara. He could feel her beside him, the heat emanating from her body and warming his, their shoulders just barely touching. The back of her hand brushed his before flying upwards towards her throat.

Luke looked at her, horrified as she began to double over, gasping for breath. The horrid sounds of her choking filled his ears and he reached out, grabbing onto her to keep her from falling to the ground.

"What are you doing?" He asked Vader in a panic. Vader didn't respond, only raised his hand higher, cutting off more of Mara's oxygen. She spluttered in Luke's arms, her legs giving out from under her.

"I'm motivating you," Palpatine told him and watched with cold eyes as his right hand was being suffocated.

"You're going to threaten me with her life?" Luke gripped her tighter. Her fingers clawed at her neck, leaving angry red marks in their wake.

"Will you let me?" The emperor asked, showing no signs of stopping Vader's torture.

What would happen if he called the emperor's bluff? Would Palpatine really go so far that he'd allow Mara's death? In the end, he just wouldn't be able to trust him.

There was nothing else for Luke to do. "Stop it," he pleaded. "Stop it! I'll do what you ask." And with that, his fate was sealed. Giving up Mara's life wasn't worth anything, not even his own. He found he made the decision with no regrets, only anger. He was angry that Palpatine had allowed Mara to be treated in such a way. He was angry that it was all for him. And he was angry because he had been manipulated.

Mara held on tightly to Luke's arms as she leaned against him, still trying to regain her breath. For just a moment, she had been on the brink of fainting. If only she had had a little warning, she might have done better but it was all so sudden. Palpatine had never warned her, never told her about his little plan with tricking Skywalker. Bitterness twisted her gut and burned at her throat. She had been made into a pawn all for the sake of Luke.

"Very good," the emperor said with a smile. His gaze narrowed in on Luke's, who glared up at him with pure, untampered hatred. "Remember your oath to me," he told Luke darkly, forcing the memory of his vow into his mind.

"Remember yours," Luke snarled. The venom in his words would have been enough to stun any man but Palpatine looked quite nonchalant. He sighed as he leaned back, looking almost bored, and turned to Vader.

"Take the boy to his quarters," he commanded with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Discuss plans with him while I converse with Jade."

"Yes, master," Vader replied dutifully. Mara's heart sank as Vader stalked towards Luke. He tore him away from her, pushing him into the direction of the doors. Even as Luke regretfully left her side, their minds stayed connected, comforting each other the only way they could.

Mara still found it difficult to stand on her own; her figure slouched as she struggled for every breath of air that burned through her throat.

"Steady your breathing, Mara," Palpatine gently told her. "I knew Skywalker would give in."

"I know, my lord." But there was no conviction to her words and she wondered if she truly knew anything anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

Mara had been given a task and, as always, she saw it through. She would make sure that Luke accomplished his mission, with minimal hiccups. Observing the unfamiliar room, she tried to learn anything she could of Luke's target. He was a general of some sort, she presumed. Incredibly tidy and boring.

The time was drawing near, she could sense it. Luke's agitation bled through their bond; Mara didn't try to offer any comfort. This was his test; he would have to perform it as if he were truly on his own (which would be easy for him considering he didn't know of Mara's involvement).

When the sound of footsteps could be heard coming from the hall, Mara slipped into the cupboard. It was ridiculous, she knew that, but she had to see how Luke did. Ever since their force bond, she had been practicing at barring her mind, hiding it. And Luke had recently begun to help her with it as well; her strength in the force was growing and now she would have a little test of her own. Hide from Luke. Don't let him sense you.

From the little crack that she was able to peer out of, she watched as a man walked through the door. She couldn't see much but the figure was too stocky to be Luke's; this man would be his target. God knows what he did to deserve being assassinated; Mara's had to take out all sorts in her time as the emperor's hand.

It was too quiet in the cupboard. Mara could hear her shallow breaths and the longer she waited, the more strained her body grew. But she didn't withstand years of training to be broken by crouching in a cupboard. Besides, she didn't have to wait much longer. Luke was on his way.

Her mind was completely isolated, cut off from any other, when Luke slipped through the door. Mara's breath caught in her throat; the target hadn't even taken notice of the sith in training, he was simply pouring himself a drink.

It was all very anticlimactic and quick. A blaster was drawn at a turned back and it was over, just like that. Luke's shoulders visibly sagged, his back still turned to Mara. She was so confidant in her newfound force abilities, she wondered what could have given her away. Perhaps her strong relief at Luke's smooth execution.

"You can come out now, Mara," he said, his voice surprisingly calm.

She stepped out of the wardrobe without complaint. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she finally stretched out her muscles. "Nice job," she replied with a roll of her shoulders.

"Why are you here?" He turned to her, his face set like stone, his eyes accusatory. Mara tried to brush her hurt feelings off; she could understand why he wouldn't want to particularly see her in that moment. He had just killed a man against his will to protect her. And now he was finding out that she was sent to babysit him (obviously there was no way she could avoid telling him that bit of information).

"I came just in case you needed me." That was safe enough. The meaning was clear but perhaps not as blunt as it could have been; it didn't seem to matter to Luke. His face darkened all the same.

"You didn't think I could do it." He looked down at the fallen body at his feet, avoiding Mara's gaze. She was observing him a bit too closely; she noticed his ashen pallor and his hand shook at his side. His other hand still tightly gripped the blaster.

"You look a bit shaken up, Luke," she softly admitted.

"I'm fine." But his stomach churned at the sight of the man he had just murdered not moments before. Now he was just having casual conversation over him. It felt as if the breath had been knocked from his chest but Mara tried to believe he spoke the truth.

"I know." She looked down at the weapon in his hand; it was a bit surprising. For some reason, she expected him to use his lightsaber. "You used a blaster," she said bluntly.

"A lightsaber is an honorable weapon." Luke's eyes followed hers down to his hand. "Not used for this, killing your opponent with their backs turned." The bitterness in him was clear as he spoke, his words harsh and biting.

Mara understood his reasoning. He wanted to protect that part of himself from corruption, that Jedi part that was long gone. Assassinating someone with his saber would have taken it too far. "It's for the best," Mara agreed. "It would have been a bit obvious if you used the saber, anyway." She stepped closer to the body on the floor, her curiosity getting the best of her. From what she saw, he looked familiar. It wasn't until she got a closer look that she realized who it was.

"Why on earth would the emperor want him dead?" She asked, feeling suddenly sorry for the man and his daughter. Not only had she admired General Luck but Juno had seemed like such a sweet girl.

"I don't know. I didn't ask many questions." Luke's brow furrowed as he watched in her confusion; there was something off about her, he could sense it. Mara looked at general, looking incredibly tired. "What's wrong? Did you know him?"

"I know lots of people," she told him flippantly. "Let's go."

. . .

The ease at which Luke carried out his mission unsettled Mara. She wasn't sure what she expected but... It reminded her a bit of herself. And for Luke, it would only grow easier as it had for her. The man that shot the general hadn't looked familiar to her at all. And the man that walked beside her didn't feel familiar. He felt stiff and foreign, distant.

It had changed something in him, it must have. She could sense his transition to the dark side ever since they had captured him, but this was a completely new Luke Skywalker. Killing a man in cold blood could change anyone.

They both went straight to his room; they needn't inform the emperor that Luke had succeeded. He would know, just as he knew everything else. Luke's immediate action was running hot water into his bath; it still didn't feel quite right, bathing in such a large tub. Back on Tatooine, water had been so rare. This just seemed such a waste. But he paid his guilty conscience no mind, and allowed the water to run freely.

"Skywalker," Mara called from the doorway to his bathroom. Something was bothering her; something had been bothering her even since they left the general's room. But Luke had taught her well and hadn't been able to discern much. Just as he figured, she came to tell him herself.

"Yes, Mara?" He began peeling his tunic off, still sitting at the edge of the tub. In all honesty, he really didn't want to listen to more bad news at the moment. Maybe later that night, or preferably the next day. But just then, all he wanted was to be alone with his thoughts, and to enjoy the hot water.

But what Mara had to say wouldn't wait. She knelt in front of him, taking his hands in hers. It was unlike her to show such gentleness. She'd kiss him, tease him, but rarely would she hold his hand so tenderly, or look so sincerely into his eyes. "It has always been our mission to turn you," she told him slowly, as if still thinking her words over. "But it's dangerous to give yourself over completely. Remember not to lose yourself."

"What does that mean?" He pulled his hands away, dipping them back in the water.

"It means..." She sighed, falling back onto the floor, her hands holding her up in a sitting position. Looking up at his shirtless figure and averted eyes, she felt a mixed feeling of want and aggravation. All she was trying to do was comfort and help him, but he was just slipping through her fingers. "Luke, I'm on your side. I know you better than anyone." And she did, ever since their force bond. "And I can feel the turmoil inside of you." Just as he could feel hers.

"You're wrong," he said quickly, finally stopping the water. "I'm not at war with myself. But you are." Cocking his head to the side, he tried once more to take a peek into her mind, to find the base of all her concern. Perhaps he was looking too hard for something that wasn't there, but it looked to him as if Mara Jade wasn't as steadfast in her following of the emperor as she was when they first met.

Mara brushed off his comment, sticking to the point she was trying to get across. "There are consequences for giving yourself over completely to the dark side," she insisted, only adding fuel to the fire. "Look at Palpatine. I'd hate to see your pretty face destroyed by a power you can never really control."

"I'm strong." His hands gripped the edge of the tub tightly, his fingers turning white, as if to prove his points. The cockiness that he spoke with only furthered Mara's dismay. He was worse off than she thought. And it didn't get any better the longer he spoke. "I think I may be stronger than my father even and one day I'll be stronger than Palpatine."

She glared at him, tired of trying to be reasonable, tired of trying to look out for him. He obviously had it all planned out; Luke Skywalker was untouchable. Or so he thought. "And it will all be for nothing," she snapped. Picking herself up from the floor, she towered over his sitting frame. "You'll learn, Skywalker, that the force isn't something to be reckoned with. You can't control your powers under the influence of darkness. They control you." And with that, she turned her back on him.


	14. Chapter 14

The Emperor always got his way. And not just from his position in power but because of his strength in manipulation. Most people didn't realize what an impact he had in their daily lives, just by simple mental suggestions.

So, he carefully planned the story between Luke and Mara. They could destroy each other, and while it would be entertaining, it would also leave him empty handed. Clearly, that wasn't the strategy he was going for, but it was nice to know that it was an always an option. But the better one was to push them closer. Unionize them, secure their positions under his rule. It had been so easy to manipulate Skywalker. He hadn't much training in the force and Mara's beauty was undeniable. Luke was soft; he needed a friend. The pull to her was inevitable.

Mara, however, was made into something much stronger. A pretty face wouldn't be enough for her to leave her life of solitude. It took more time and effort, but the force bond is what had done her in. She couldn't turn Luke away even if she wanted to now.

But it still wasn't enough. It was never enough. But that was okay. Palpatine had a plan.

All it took was a bit of persuasion and a bit of time, both of which he had plenty of. Quiet whispers in the back of Luke's mind drove him to the emperor one fateful day. Luke made his way to the throne, his heart in his throat, his palms sweating, his fingers clenched. Because even as he knew what he had to ask, he couldn't help but question if he was really about to go through with this. And the fear of how Palpatine would react almost made him turn away.

How was he supposed to know that his desire was Palpatine's creation all along.

Luke's thoughts raced as he desperately tried to plan out what he would say. Too many words, too many different ways to convey them. How could he share what he was thinking? How could he explain what he wanted? When at last he decided to be blunt about it, he walked up with his head held high and stated, "Master, I wish to marry Mara."

Silence reigned as the emperor basked in the small but sweet victory. Resting his head back to a more comfortable position, he took his time examining the boy before him. His young face was made of stone, yet his eyes waivered. Cold feet was an awful thing; Luke was surely second guessing a marriage proposal. The reasonable voice in the back of his head was warning him of foolishness.

Palpatine had no troubles strengthening his resolve.

"Ah, you do?" He murmured, fingers tapping on the cold arm rest. His voice, whispery and quiet slithered towards Luke, wrapping around him, constricting his mind, bending it to his will. "Yes, a fine match you two have become. Yes... And when do you plan on this ceremony taking place?"

Luke hesitated, surprised by Palpatine's light demeanor. Was this acceptance? His blessing? "I'm not sure," Luke admitted slowly. "I... I haven't even asked her yet." His head bowed, more as an act of respect than one of embarrassment.

"My Sith and my Right Hand..." Palpatine tasted the words on his lips, the sound elating him more than he could have hoped. It had been too long since he's had such fun. "Funny how things work out. But I do not believe it would be wise on my part to allow you to marry."

His eyes shimmered with mirth as Skywalker's gaze shot up. "Master?"

"The great use of her serving as my secret hand is that no one else knows she serves as my hand. People will start asking questions once they know you've married her. Who is the aloof Mara Jade?"

Palpatine admonished Skywalker, because he knew he could. This wouldn't deter the boy, only make him more determined. Let him grow more confidant in his feelings for Jade. Let him find the drive.

"You are wise to question the betrothal, master," Luke answered graciously, yet with a strained voice. "But if I may... We could keep it a secret. No one else would need to know." Ah yes, the excitement that Palpatine had been waiting to hear. The more Luke thought about it, the more he knew he was ready for this. He and Mara Jade belonged together.

The force bond had tied them together mentally. Their loving had tied them together physically. What else was left but marriage? It could never really bring them closer, Luke understood that; they were closer than the usual husband and wife already. But Luke was grappling for anything that could tie him to Mara, anything to show his love for her. Because that's how they worked; by actions, not by words.

Mara loved him, Luke knew it. She would never say so but it was true. They needed each other. Always.

Palpatine hummed, lips curling up in a gruesome smile. Luke could feel it in his bones; he had convinced him. Mara was his.

. . .

Something wasn't right. Mara stood before Palpatine in silence, feeling his gaze on her, feeling Luke's elation through their bond. Waiting for the emperor to speak was awful, the suspense making her dig her nails into her palms.

Why wouldn't he speak?

Just as the silence began to grow unbearable, Palpatine stated, "The Skywalker boy wishes to marry you."

Mara's stomach dropped. Don't react, don't react. But damn Skywalker, he had her blood boiling. How could he go to Palpatine with this? How could he even think for one second... Eye twitching, jaw clenching, hands shaking, sharp breaths. Some things she couldn't control. Unlike her voice, which came out even and strong. "Is that so?"

"Yes. When he asks, what will your answer be?"

"I will decline." She wanted to laugh. She wanted to kriffing scream. She wanted to run for the hills, go on another mission, murder a few corrupt ambassadors. Anything but stand before Palpatine, discussing her involvement with the turned jedi. Humiliation churned in her stomach... A feeling she so rarely felt. A feeling unbecoming of an emperor's right hand.

"You will decline?" he snapped. "Are you not so infatuated with Luke as we thought you to be?"

Mara's hopes of walking away from this proposal turned to dust at Palpatine's angry response. She of all people knew that he always got what he wanted. He wanted her loyalty. He wanted Skywalker's. And now he was stripping her of any kind of independence she imagined she had.

"Marriage is not agreeable with me." She was careful of the way she stated her distaste, but it needed to be said. Mara Jade wouldn't lie down and take this. Please, let there be a way to sway Palpatine.

"Make it agreeable." Palpatine's voice dangerously lowed, laced with warning and venom. He didn't have to manipulate Mara's mind. He could simply command her. Less fun but much more time efficient. Things could grow dull so quickly.

"You want me to become some married wench," she hissed, not caring that she risked disrespecting him. She had taken enough disrespect of her own.

"I want you to secure him in his position."

"He's already secure-"

"Do as I command," he snapped, cutting her off. She grew quiet, mentally seething, screeching, howling, fervently wishing for this all to go away. But the emperor had made up his mind. "You will not let on about our conversation here. You will act surprised when Luke comes to you with his proposal."

Don't react. Don't react. Mara thought her demeanor was perfectly calm. That is until she tasted salt on her lip. Quickly, she wiped away the tear, praying to any divine deity that the emperor wouldn't comment on it.

He never did.

. . .

Luke had the go. He had the okay. Now he just needed to find her.

It was easy locating her, allowing the force to lead him to her. It was hard trying to remember himself, trying to keep himself from sprinting the entire way. Thankfully, he was just strong enough to maintain a brisk walk.

Because it couldn't wait. There would be no stargazing, no popping the question under the sheets. Mara was never much for romance. No. He would tell her his thoughts, explain why this was so important to him, explain why they were fated for marriage.

The truth was, he hadn't felt this happy in too long. It was all too clear how glum he had grown under his time as a sith in training. He might have snapped at Mara a few too many times. But he loved her. There was no denying it. Ever since their minds had melded together, he knew that there could never be anyone else.

Her face came into view, framed by locks of her flaming red hair. Luke could feel the heat licking at his skin.

"Mara!"

And she was stunned by the smile on his face. Because something so genuine was truly so rare. And it hurt because she could never be as happy about marriage as he was in that moment. 

"I need to talk to you," he told her urgently.

But she wasn't ready. She couldn't listen to him ask the fated question, she couldn't look him in the eyes and say yes. But luckily, she had a way to buy time, even for just awhile.

"Luke, this is Juno!" Her hand wrapped around the girl's arm, pushing her forward, in direct line with Luke's gaze.

He blinked, a bit stunned. He had been too caught up in his excitement to even notice the girl. Remembering his manners, he placed his hands behind his back, bowing his head in acknowledgement. "Nice to meet you, Juno."

Wringing her hands nervously behind her back, she smiled shyly, gently biting her lip. "Nice to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to move along rather quickly! Keep in mind that it's all Palpatine's doing. This isn't just me getting too excited with my ship, it'll hardly be a joyous union hehe. There's a reason Jedi aren't supposed to marry! I'll have the next update out soon, thanks for reading xx


	15. Chapter 15

The tension between them was obviously thick, nearly enough to smother Mara. Her chest felt tight as she observed the way Luke watched Juno, his eyes narrowing as if searching for something. What could it be that he was looking for? What was it about the seemingly unremarkable girl that had him so on edge? Because she could feel him coiled so tightly like a snake ready to strike, ready to defend.

Growing visibly nervous under his intense scrutiny, Juno quickly excused herself. Her usually pale cheeks were alarmingly flushed as she turned to look apologetically at Mara.

"I'll speak to you soon, Mara," she said warmly, laying a gentle hand on Mara's arm. "Let's meet up for dinner?" And with that, Juno swiftly left, hurrying down the hall. They watched her retreat until she turned a corner and was swept out of sight.

Mara's irritation at Luke's treatment of her friend only grew as he gripped her arm and began pulling her in the opposite direction that Juno had gone. His hold on her was tight, his pace urgent as he forged ahead down the hall.

"What are you doing?" she snapped, forcefully jerking out of his grasp. He let her go, knowing that Mara Jade could hardly be forced to do something she didn't like (if not commanded by the emperor). Planting her feet firmly on the ground, she refused to move another inch, forcing him to stop as well. As he turned to face her, his expression was unreadable and expressionless as if cut from marble.

"Mara." There was an influence in his voice, something coaxing her to listen to him. Luke had grown powerful, it was becoming too easy to fall under his persuasion. But Mara had trained under the emperor. So when Luke told her that she couldn't trust Juno, she simply scoffed.

Yet his conviction was alarming. "Why would you say that?" She asked. Juno was the sweetest person on the Death Star and possibly the only person she could trust. Luke must have made some mistake; he was letting paranoia overcome his sensibilities. He hardly had anyone anymore that he could call a friend.

Though, friends were a silly expectation to have on the Death Star. Juno Luck, however, was special. Mara Jade didn't know how, but she knew it in her bones.

"She's hiding something," he murmured. Eyes leaving hers, he glanced at the direction Juno had hurried off to, as if he could see a trail she had left behind for him to follow. "I could feel it," he continued. "Her mind... it's clouded."

"No... Not Juno." Mara shook her head, refusing to consider the possibility. If there was something off, Mara would know. She's the one that grew up in Palpatine's dangerous world. She was the one who learned how to weed out the dangerous from the harmless.

His own frustration with Mara's arrogance and stubbornness began to build and he slowly let out a huff through his teeth. "Just keep an eye out," he insisted. When the tension at last began to ease, he wrapped his fingers tenderly around her wrist. Her pulse responded to him; he could feel the beat quicken under her skin. "Oh and meet me tonight," he requested, voice intimately quiet, head dipping down closer to hers. "Come to my room."

His eyes were smoldering and she felt her breath catch. She knew what he wanted from her, that he wanted her hand and she was terrified, more terrified than she was used to being and she was a kriffing assassin. And it suddenly hit her how beautiful he was. Gods, she still couldn't do this even as her soul wanted nothing but him.

He's ruined everything, she thought hopelessly. How could she allow another man to have such power over her? He had been the enemy, someone she had manipulated into trusting her. She herself had been manipulated for the sake of their twisted relationship, for the sake of his loyalty.

"I'll try-" she said, voice cutting off as she hesitated.

"Please, Mara," he insisted because he knew nothing could keep her from him. "Just stop by." When he smiled so sweetly, she no longer cared that she was being manipulated.

"Alright." She nodded stiffly and he was flooded with relief. No more words were exchanged; he just leaned in and kissed her softly, right at the corner of her mouth. His lips had always been soft and she hated how weak she felt as her eyes fluttered closed. He left her there then, and she didn't open her eyes until he had gone.

. . .

Just as Juno had suggested earlier in the day, they met for dinner that evening. It was a casual meal but the girl look as magnificent as ever in her finery. Mara preferred a more subtle approach; she didn't like to stand out if she couldn't help. It was always more comfortable for her to blend end, to see others but not be seen herself. It was what she was best at.

The two girls were like night and day. And they had quickly grown to adore each other.

"Today's meeting with the stolen Jedi," Juno said coyly, "it was definitely interesting." At Mara's balk at the mention of their disastrous confrontation, Juno pushed away her food and leaned forward on the table. "What was that?" She asked, smile growing as she carefully watched Mara's expression.

Mara quickly began to stuff her face with the food on her plate, replying with nothing but a shrug. Juno, however, was persistent; with a quirked eyebrow, she waited patiently for Mara Jade to swallow her food and to continue the conversation.

"What was what?" Mara finally asked, exasperated. The girl before her was prying, and not about some unimportant gossip. She was prying about Luke. Mara Jade was an exceptional liar, it came in handy during under cover missions. Yet Juno somehow had Mara melting under her scrutiny.

Because Luke was more than just a mission. He was more than a dirty little secret. He was a part of Mara, whether she liked it or not. They were two intertwined souls, something that Juno couldn't possibly understand. And both of them were very important to the emperor. He considered them his prized possessions; there was a reason for the secrecy, for why Mara Jade wasn't popularly known.

It was important that she easily gained other's trust, not suspicion. Juno, however, wasn't easily fooled.

"That look," Juno murmured, eyes carefully observing Mara. "There's definitely a look and perhaps a little blush."

Mara Jade did not blush. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined that she would be sitting with someone, a friend, and conversing on topics such as boys. Juno was silly and a romantic and Mara Jade never blushed. The conversation needed to end soon but Mara worried that Juno might prove to be as stubborn as Luke. The two might get along better than he had originally thought.

"Please calm down," Mara said with a roll of her eyes, her voice monotone. It did nothing to deter Juno, of course not.

"You are blushing!" She squealed and Mara wondered if this was normal, if this was how most young girls acted when they weren't turned into war machines. Perhaps it would do well to pay attention. Juno seemed pretty eager at the idea of her new friend finding romantic feelings in another person. "Oh, don't be embarrassed. Everybody has been wondering about him. It's easy to love such a face.

"It's not like that." Well, it wasn't a complete lie. Though, she was sure than Juno couldn't say the same. Her eyes lit up whenever Luke, her new favorite topic of conversation, was brought up.

Honestly, Mara couldn't believe the naivety of the girl. It was quite humorous, the idea of having a crush on the stolen Jedi, as Juno had so dramatically called him. It was something so innocent, so completely off-base from what she and Luke truly shared. Theirs was a much deeper connection, something that sometimes scared Mara.

"Alright, I believe you," Juno said with some semblance of sincerity. Her grin, however, was much too mischievous. "And I'm the empress of the Galaxy."

"Oh, enough!" Mara groaned, tossing her head back in frustration.

But Mara couldn't help but laugh along with Juno. There was something carefree in the feeling of falling into laughter, something that Mara had been denied for so long. She was twenty-one years old and still discovering such pleasures. It worried her; it would only make her greedy for more.

"I'm sorry, but you can't tell me you haven't thought about it." They sighed, sipping from their glasses and letting the conversation drop. "I guess I'm more of a dreamer," Juno softly mused, eyes drifting away to peer at nothing important. "My dad would always tease me." Mara's shoulders tensed. "You'd think he wouldn't like the idea of me finding someone else but... He always wanted me to be happy."

"Juno-" It was hard trying to find the right words to say, trying to comfort the sweet girl. Nothing that came to mind felt right, especially knowing how Juno had lost her father. Mara knew the situation all too well; after all, she had witnessed his murder.

There was a bitter taste in her mouth, and she could do nothing but watch her friend struggle to rein in her emotions. Juno waved a dismissive hand, as if shooing away the pain she felt.

"I'm alright," she finally said stoically. Conversation resumed and Juno continued her exuberant teasing as they finished their meal. But something had changed. The light in Juno's eyes had dimmed and Mara wasn't sure if the spark would return.

Once they had finished dinner and began their walk down the hall, Juno's hand clasped around Mara's wrist. Mara froze in shock, but she allowed Juno to pull her through the nearest door. The grip on her wrist had tightened but Mara remained silent.

They were in a small stateroom, dark and looked as if it served little purpose. What concerned Mara far more than her surroundings was the sight of Juno locking the door behind them. Immediately, Mara grew rigid. Not out of fear, no she could easily overpower Juno if she needed to. Yet, she was ready to defend; Luke had warned her. His words of caution echoed in her mind as Juno's eyes slowly lifted up to meet hers.

They were dark, guarded and Mara was trying to think of a logical explanation but the situation was growing increasingly more tense. The Juno before her appeared to be a total stranger, the complete opposite of the giggling girl Mara had just shared dinner with. Perhaps they were both keeping secrets.

"Mara-" Juno started, voice uncharacteristically cool.

"What are we doing here?" Mara asked, hair raising on the back of her neck. Very few things cause such reactions in her. With a sinking heart, she remembered the faceless enemies she has, the attempts on her life that have become so common. She remembered why Mara Jade had never kept friends and she remembered Luke's warnings. They taunted her in the back of her mind, whispering so proudly that he had been right.

She's hiding something.

You can't trust Juno.

You can't trust Juno.


	16. Chapter 16

Mara Jade was prepared to embrace the reality that Juno Luck was more than she appeared to be. Mara had steeled her nerves, smothered her hurt emotions with cold acceptance, and was ready to do whatever it would take to protect herself. After all, she had spent the majority of her life without the company of friends; it had been wise of her, wise of the emperor to protect her so. Now, she only wishes she could go back and time and prevent such a relationship with Juno from ever occurring.

Now, her instincts were preparing her to sever the ties in two.

What Mara had not prepared herself for was the sudden onrush of tears that began to rush from Juno's eyes. The girl had quickly turned red in the face as the sobs ripped through her throat, and she slumped against the door behind her. Mara was lost in her confusion.

"Mara," Juno choked through her tears, "I need your help." Her voice along with her entire frame was shaking as she sought support against the wall. The situation had taken such a turn that Mara hardly thought of reaching out to help. How could she have imagined that the mess before her had been a trained assassin? How could Juno have been so cool and collected only to fall apart seconds later? It was so sudden and unexpected, Mara Jade still wasn't sure on which side of her to believe.

"Juno, what is this?" she asked incredulously. When Juno finally dropped to the floor, Mara stepped closer and crouched down beside her. Juno's chest was heaving; there was no danger there. Mara placed a hand on her shoulder, urging her to calm down. Luke was always better at swaying emotions. Mara felt quite useless.

"I think..." Juno gasped. She broke off and it took another moment before she could collect herself long enough to finish, "I think my father was murdered."

Numb. Mara Jade lost all feeling as she looked into the blue, tear filled eyes. It was never supposed to get this complicated, nothing was ever supposed to get too far. Mara was a master manipulator but she never asked for any of this, this grief that was about to pull the two of them under. Her entire life had turned into dramatic entertainment.

"Why would you say such a thing?" She whispered, mind whirring. News had only just begun to spread of the general's death; talk had it that it was from natural causes. His daughter, especially, wouldn't have known the truth of the matter. The emperor would have kept it quiet.

"I knew it was coming," Juno whispered. Her eyes had glazed over and her sobs had ceased. Now, her face was expressionless, as if carved carefully from stone. For a moment, they were completely still until she slowly lifted her eyes to meet Mara's.

"Mara," she started shakily, voice quiet in the dark room, "are you really the hand of the emperor?"

She could hear the blood rushing in her ears and she removed her comforting hand from Juno's shoulder. Her face must have betrayed her because Juno had the sense to quickly look horrified. 

"No, please don't be angry with me." Almost desperately, Juno grabbed at Mara's hand. It was a dangerous situation; if Mara wasn't truly the friend Juno thought she was, she would be dead. Their close proximity didn't help to soothe any nerves.

"Who told you to give that note to me?" Mara asked harshly, ignoring Juno's flinch at her tone. There was no room for soft emotions where self preservation was concerned. Mara Jade wouldn't have lasted as long as she did had she shown such weakness. But the look that Juno gave her, terrified and desperate, was something that would stay with Mara for a very long time.

"No one," Juno stammered, heart racing as the truth finally poured from her lips. "I wrote it myself. I wanted to meet you that night after the ball."

Mara would curse herself later for being so stupid, for not even considering such a possibility sooner. For now, pulling the story from Juno was all she would focus on.

"Why?" She pressed. Never before had she spoken so harshly to the girl, and she was hardly in any shape to be reprimanded. Sighing, Mara tried her best to calm her nerves and force a reassuring smile. This time, in a softer tone, she asked more gently, "Why the need for such a discrete meeting?"

"Because," she whispered before hesitating. Her gaze dropped to look at her hands clasped in her lap. Was it too late to remain quiet? Had she perhaps only dug a deeper whole for herself? Her fear nearly prevented her from continuing but then she felt her nerves gradually calm, either due to the deep breaths she was taking or an outside influence.

"I was scared for my father," she at last admitted. The smile she wore at his memory quickly turned to a grimace. At home, he was a loving and gentle father. In politics, his duties were anything but loyal. "He wasn't an honest man," she explained with regret. "There were rumors that he was helping the rebels. It was only a matter of time before he was..." She couldn't say it. She couldn't physically form the word murdered with her mouth. "And then I heard you could help. I was willing to pay a fortune."

"You didn't want my friendship," Mara realized, bracing against the cruel familiar sting of reality. "You wanted my protection." She thought back on their budding relationship, on all the friendly dinners and walks and jokes and secrets. How much of it had been an act? She smiles cynically. "Well, I guess it's better than wanting my blood. Why are you crying?"

Mara was frustrated to see more hysteric tears dripping down Juno's face.

"Because they're going to kill me too," she whispered through wobbly lips. Her hand came up to press her fingers against them, trying to calm the shaky movement and smother her whimpers. She removed them to say, "Or I'll be sent away with no home and no money. I'll die either way."

"Are you guilty of any treason?"

Mara's calm voice did nothing to soothe Juno who cried out, "Don't you see? It doesn't matter! All it takes is an inkling of suspicion."

She was right, of course.

No wonder Luke had been wary of Juno, Mara thought; turns out he had been right all along. Juno had been lying to them, just not in the way they expected.

"I'm sorry," she said, and she might as well have been signing Juno's sentence for the horrified look she received. Because she must have known that her only chance at survival was sitting before her and turning her away to the wolves. "You were lied to; there's nothing I can do to help."

Even as the words left her mouth, she wanted to take them all back. She wanted to figure out something, anything for this delicate creature she had called friend. Her first friend. However, such promises were never made. Mara Jade was a creature of habit and to admit her identity of being the hand was not possible, no matter how endeared she was to Juno.

Disappointment shone with the tears in Juno's eyes. "I'm sorry too." The statement sounded more like a goodbye.

"You're strong, Juno." Mara's hand reached out, taking one of Juno's and giving a gentle squeeze. "You'll be okay."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes," she lied.

. . .

Feeling defeated, Mara began the long journey towards Luke's private quarters. With a step came a resounding reason why she should turn and run in the opposite direction. The loss of dignity that came with being forced into matrimony. The idea that marriage lasted a lifetime. The fact that this was just another tie to bind Luke to the empire and it had absolutely nothing to do with love.

But it was duty. Keeping it mind, she squared her shoulders, lifted her chin, and entered the access code to Luke's room. The door slid open, not giving Mara one more second to attempt to change her mind. All too quickly, Luke was looking towards her, eyes wide and so blue. With a warm smile and warm hold on her hand, he guided her into the room.

As the next hour slowly passed, she was left wondering when he might make the move but he insisted on leaving her in suspense. He talked about his day, about anything besides them. It isn't until she had grown noticeably more comfortable that he moves his hand to cover hers once again.

"Mara," he started softly, and she instantly knew what was coming. "Don't look so frightened," he said with a laugh. "You already know how I feel. You know how I want to marry you?"

"Yes," she admitted. "I do know." Her hand slipped out of his to rub at her forehead, a deep sigh falling. "Why would you want to marry me, Luke?"

"I'm in love with you, Mara," he told her petulantly and a lump balled up in her throat. It isn't love, she reminded herself. It isn't love, it's manipulation. His hand cupped her face and he pressed his lips against her cheek, urging her to feel his affection. "Don't pretend you don't feel the same," he whispered against her skin.

"What are you doing to me, Skywalker?" She muttered, forehead pressing against his. His amusement was easily felt through their force bond.

"I'm trying to make you my wife," he gently reminded her.

His amusement recoiled at the touch of her swirling anxiety and bitterness.

"Trying to make me... yours." The word rolled bitterly off her tongue. Luke couldn't blame her, he couldn't even feel defensive. The woman in his arms, the woman he loved, was someone who prized their independence above all else.

"Yes." His thumb brush back and forth against her cheek. "Yes, you would be mine. But I would be yours too."

No, she thinks sadly. You'd be his.

. . .

The two of them were prepared to leave for Coruscant, the chosen location for the ceremony; well, Mara was nearly prepared. The memory of her last meeting with Juno still burned in her mind and, somehow, she decided that she won't abandon the girl.

Mara thought her blushing and starry eyed at the mention of Skywalker, then she remembered her desperate pleas for help. She remembered the easy companionship. Mara hardly thinks of much else as she urgently makes her way towards Juno's quarters.

Juno was going to leave the Death Star with Mara. It was quite last minute but better late than never.

However, no one answered the door when Mara called. Holding her breath, she waited a moment longer before punching in the access code that unlocked the barrier. What lay behind the door, was a very empty room. Where Juno's pictures and decorations had hung were now bare walls. Where her clothes had been stored were now empty drawers. Every trace of her had been wiped clean.

Mara slid to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three updates at once! Sorry if it was a lot, I had a couple of these chapters pre-written and wanted to get them out there. Hope you enjoyed!


	17. Chapter 17

The wedding was quick and quiet, the best that Mara Jade could have asked for. There was no pomp and circumstance, no grande outdated traditions. Yet, it was official and sound. A bond was formed nearly as permanent as the mental link she already shared with her new husband. Taking advantage of the once resented link, she tried to find any hesitation in him, any rationality. If he had any real doubt, it had been wiped away by the emperor for Mara found none.

There was a reason Jedi Knights were never supposed to marry, Mara mused as she admired the sun shining through her husband's hair. Luke only became the newest example. It made manipulation too easy, it paved the way for dark influences in a pure Jedi's life. His commitment to the empire solidified with the ceremony that legally tied him to Mara.

It was guilt. That was her heartbreaking realization. She felt guilt for what she had helped turn Luke into. She had fallen in love with the Rebel and now she was married to a pawn. Nothing she could ever do would atone for what she had already done. Luke was lost, possibly for forever, even as he walked beside her.

"You've been questioning your allegiance," he noted quietly, pulling his hand from hers to lock his fingers together behind his back. She wondered if he was also taking advantage of their force bond, if he could understand her feelings as clearly as his own. Or, perhaps, did he simply understand her? Had her body language, her facial expressions, her tone of voice given her away? Did he truly know her as a husband did a wife?

Either way, it made her uneasy. Privacy, it appeared, was now a thing of the past.

"Don't," she warned, slowing down as to draw further behind him. "Not now, Skywalker." He seemed unconcerned to have her at his back where he couldn't see her. Luke trusted her in a way that no one else ever had. No one besides, perhaps, the emperor. If it wasn't trust in her, it was trust in his own ability to best her in a fight, even if she happened to take him by surprise.

"What is it that's causing your doubt?" he continued without hesitation, his stride slowing to match hers. "I can feel it lurking in the back of your mind."

"Kriffing shut it," she snapped, finally stopping to stand in place. When he turned to face her, there's confusion written across his features, as if he couldn't understand what caused her anger. Not just anger; she was fuming and she was afraid. If Luke could so easily discover her most troubled doubts, then surely the emperor knew of them as well. Such insight would prove disastrous for her health. Stepping close towards him, she lowered her voice and asked, "Do you understand what you're saying?"

"It's the truth," he heatedly insisted. She saw anger flash in his eyes as well. She couldn't tell if the anger is on behalf of Palpatine or if it's something more personal. After all, after everything he's done to change, Mara's unquestionable loyalty began to waver. He had a right to be upset. "You can't even try to deny it," he continued more softly. "It's dangerous for me to say so; it's even more dangerous for you to feel such things." Bringing a hand up, his fingers gently brushed across her forehead. There's nothing she could to do escape him, even if she wanted to. Had she pushed away his touch, he would still be everywhere.

"You promised to stay out of my head," she ground out.

And then he kissed her. All of their frustration, fear, want, need, it all poured into the kiss. She vaguely felt his hands on the back of her head, pulling her closer, but more than that, she felt the urgency in his lips. They're as soft as they are demanding and her head rushes at the sweetness of it.

"I wouldn't turn you over, wife," he promised when he pulled away. "You know me better than that. Just remember where your allegiance lies."

"I never forgot," she whispered, shaken by the doubt that she knew him at all. Whoever this man was before, she wanted him. She wanted peace, not just for herself, but for him as well. The peace that she stole from him. "It's with you. Always."

She could tell that it wasn't the answer he was looking for, but it pleased him nonetheless. He kissed her again and, for the moment, everything was grande.

. . .

The ambush took her by surprise.

Even after making it out alive, she felt only shame. Had her affections for Luke already turned her so soft, so susceptible to attack? Mara grew up with the most efficient combat training possible; her life was composed of bloodshed and secrecy. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder for how much longer it would last. As she nursed her wounds, with blood still dripping off her chin, she worried that an end must come quicker than she had previously expected.

It would have to end, whether it be with her death or her escape.

Luke arrived quickly after she had returned to their rooms. For the one who's life hadn't been in danger, he was in quite a state.

"You are my life, Mara," he admonished, and she glared at his usual invasion of her thoughts. He took over caring for her wounds, cleaning out the cuts and dabbing away the blood. It felt good to be taken care of, she realized. Remaining still and quiet, she allowed him to check her over, to see for himself that she wasn't fatally wounded. When he was finally satisfied, he sat down in front of her, clasping his hands in his lap.

"Mara, what happened?" he asked. Unclasping his hands, he rubbed at his bottom lip. It was a tick he had picked up; she often saw it when he was troubled.

"Don't you already know?" she wryly asked. Luke, however, was in no mood for games. With a shake of his head, he demanded a real answer.

"I want you to tell me," he insisted, voice acting to calm her down. To someone looking in, Mara appeared every bit as calm as usual. The two of them, however, knew better.

"Fine," she muttered. Looking away, she pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders. "Somebody really wants me dead." It was useless to try to play it off. The attempts on her life have been too close together, have become too common to be random.

"You're not badly hurt." The relief was evident in his voice as he rubbed at his forehead, wondering what he could possibly do to prevent such close calls. Mara smiled wryly; he would soon learn that it came with the territory. Theirs wasn't to be the picture perfect marriage with a cute home and pets and children. Their future would be spent in politics, in combat, in warding off death. This was only a glimpse of things to come. 

"I gave more than I got," she assured him. The cut on her face still stung, her skin would soon form nasty bruises. She didn't resent her battle scars. She wore them proudly. They showed how her assailant had tried his best and still failed his mission.

"I'll call for the guards." When he rose from his seat to leave out the door, Mara's hand darted out and grabbed his. More than anything, she didn't want to be alone. She didn't want to be without him. It's pathetic, she realized as much, but she couldn't help it. With a gentle tug, she pulled him closer to her.

"Don't bother," she said when he followed her lead in confusion. Kneeling at her feet, he cupped her hands in his, and looked up at her with those bright blue eyes. He understood, he always understand. "He's dead, anyway. I'll explain later." Leaning down, she let him press his forehead against hers. The pressure felt nice and he carefully avoided the fresh wounds. "Just let me get a drink first," she muttered coyly, eyes falling closed.

Then, there was silence. It was beautiful to feel him so near, so calm and peaceful. His scent in her lungs, his skin pressed against hers, his thoughts intermingled with her own. She wasn't sure where she ended and he began. It was enough to drive her crazy but everything was just still enough for it to be perfect. They could live like this, she thought. It was moments like this that nearly fooled her into thinking that they might be very happy indeed.

Luke. It was like a whisper brushing against his mind, like a reverent prayer. The fever that usually consumed them had passed and now their bond brought nothing but cool relief. But the name that she so sweetly thought seemed to disturb the small paradise they had created and she felt a part of Luke withdraw.

When her eyes opened, they sought his out, searching for what had so obviously unsettled him. Her thumb brushed over his fingers, trying to draw him back to her, trying to soothe any worry away. He covered her hand in his, stopping the movement.

"Its..." he started uncertainly, drawing his head away from hers. "It's not Luke anymore, Mara." Their bond quickly disrupted, and Mara found herself falling into a never ending black void. Ignoring her dawning horror, Luke foraged ahead and firmly stated, "My name is Darth Cato."

The name was cold. It held none of the memories of the Tatooine sun, none of the light that made him so beautifully Luke. His absence made her feel suddenly chilled and very alone. Forcing a smile, she gripped his hands tighter, urging his will to bend.

"Surely I can call you Luke when we're alone," she said optimistically. Mara had prepared for this, she had expected this. Still, a part of her clung to hope, clung to Luke.

"Say my name." The request was so simple, so seemingly innocent, that Mara couldn't help but grin.

Full of relief, she let out a brief sigh. "Luke."

"No," he snapped firmly and her heart sank. He pulled her towards him, and pressed his forehead to hers once again. "Say my name," he repeated. Who was he trying to prove? Mara wasn't entirely sure.

This time, his name wasn't a whisper of love. It wasn't said in awe or innocent glee. It was said in resignation, hollow and cold.

"Cato," she finally caved with a shudder.

And he smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

The hallway is spotless, pristine, and bright. Luke hears the humming of the ship, feels the vibrations in the soles of his feet. They capture his attention, and the man speaking to him grows frustrated with Luke's distracted mind. Whatever the sergeant is saying is of little value, Luke is sure of it. His thoughts remain elsewhere.

Can he do it?

The humming grows louder, the lights brighter. The sergeant's voice grows fainter. Luke listens to the whispers in his mind instead. They're new friends, encouraging him to test his powers, to prove himself to all that he's stronger than ever. He's better.

Surely, he's strong enough now. He has the power. Can he do it?

Silence, it's all he wants. Silence and darkness. But they won't let him be, not until his curiosity is sated.

It's easy to give someone the illusion of choking. But if he could take it one step further...

His morbid curiosity wins over, and he wields the power of the force. The sergeant falls silent when Luke raises his hand. Luke isn't actually sure it's working until, after a moment's pause, the sergeant begins to choke on air, eyes comically widening. Luke is elated, the rushing feeling of victory makes him beam. They cheer for him, simmering in their pride.

He's brought back down from his high when her voice rings out. Suddenly, everything is a bit more dull than it was before, as if he's fallen back into reality from some hazy other world. He releases the sergeant from his hold. His thoughts are more his own. 

She speaks his name, his new name, his only name. Lord Cato! She sounds shocked. She looks frightened. He doesn't need their force bond to realize that she is deeply distressed by the scene she stumbled upon. Interesting. She's done much worse.

"You're wanted on the bridge," she tells him, and he falls into place by her side without a single parting glance to the shaken officer.

"I see you have been learning new tricks, husband." Her voice sounds strained. Mara Jade is usually so good at concealing her emotions. Acting is an important part of her life, after all. Now, she's failing miserably.

Luke smiles, proud of himself, amused at Mara's reaction. "I sense you disapprove, wife."

"By your lovely people skills or is it the force telling you that?"

He realizes that if he wants Mara on his side, he'll have to act a little bit as well. He channels the parts of him that she loves, tries to remember what he might have once said.

He stops in the middle of the hall, gently pulling her to a stop with a hand on her elbow. She's tense under his touch, eager to pull away. "Why do you treat me like this?" he asks softly, voice full of hurt. "I wasn't going to murder him out here in the hall. I'm not evil." He tries a gentle smile. "And I'm not a fool."

She doesn't believe him. He senses it, sees how she forces herself to relax into his hold. She lowers her eyes, a weak sign of submission. Mara Jade is anything but submissive. It's just another act.

Liar!

"I just believe it would be wise to show a little restraint," she tells him, playing the part of the reprimanding wife.

"And why is that?" There's a curl of his lip that makes Mara wonder since when did Luke sneer?

She's slow to answer him, taking her time to observe his face and mind. For some unknown reason, he's angry. He's proud, and smirking, and playful, and he's angry. There's something different about him, some new addition. She sensed it when she found him with the sergeant; his force presence had morphed, becoming something ugly and twisted as if it were turning against itself. It's hurting him in ways he doesn't realize.

"Let's not keep your master waiting," she finally says.

. . .

He doesn't miss the way she says it. Your master. It's a bitter tone, and it sours her thoughts. Mara Jade is jealous of him.

It makes sense. He threatens her position under Palpatine. He's everyone's favorite card to deal. There's no room in the limelight for Mara. She was always meant to work in the background, out of view.

Of course it makes sense. But the piece still didn't quite fit the puzzle; something was off. It isn't until Luke is in the throne room, under the watchful eye of the Emperor and Mara both, that he realizes what it truly is.

It isn't jealousy. Maybe once Mara felt it but no longer.

Mara is afraid.

. . .

"Do I scare you?" Luke asks her that night, when she's slipped into her nightdress and the lights are dim. The space between them feels larger than ever and Luke isn't sure when things changed. This is what she wanted, what she fought for, the entire time. Luke loved her, joined her cause, stood by her side. And Mara was still deeply unhappy with him. He plucks at the blankets threads.

"Of course not, farmboy," she says, voice laced with amusement. "Don't flatter yourself." She must be lying, she must be. Liar!

She approaches him where he sits on the bed, legs dangling off the side. His hands don't reach for her; still, he plucks at the thread.

Her fingers brush his cheek and he leans into the touch. "I am a farmboy no longer, Mara."

Of course, she thinks. She knows that well. But she refuses to call him by his Sith name, not when they're alone.

"Well, what can I call you?" She doesn't want him to say it; she pushes herself closer to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I want to be different in here," she whispers, pressing her forehead against his shoulder. He's strong, a sturdy support. "When it's just us, I don't want to be the emperors right hand and I don't want you to be Vader's apprentice. I just want to be us."

"You're foolish." There's little heat in his tone, even with the insult. "That is who we are."

It doesn't have to be.

He hears it. She can't hide from him, not when they're this close. But he doesn't say anything. He just kisses her.

You forget yourself, my love.

Not so much a thought, but a feeling.  
Shared by the both of them.

Why do you doubt?

What do you fear?

What have you become?

"I understand these aren't the best circumstances," he starts. Finally, he touches her, smoothing down her hair and kissing her forehead. "But it won't be like this for long. I promise. Once we end the rebellion, I'll take you wherever you want. We can be by ourselves, even if only for a while."

She hears his excitement, feels it even. This is Luke speaking to her, not Darth Cato. She believes him, even if its just for the moment. Mara visibly relaxes, slumping against him, allowing herself to fall into his embrace.

He tilts her head up and catches her eye. His face is kind, and she almost forgets about the man he was in the hallway earlier that day. "But you have to trust me, Mara," he tells her. "Do you trust me?"

She doesn't lie, she can't lie. He'd know immediately. So, she takes her time figuring out her answer. She watches him as he watches her. She must find what she's looking for, because her fingers wrap around his.

"I trust you."

. . .

To Darth Vader, the relationship seems terribly familiar. It's a distant memory; he's nearly forgotten what her smile looked like. Even the name sounds distant, as if it belonged to a mere stranger. Padme. The woman from a previous life but she wasn't a stranger. Her loss remained a heavy one.

Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade resurfaced old memories he'd like to have left buried. It's a different story born of a new era. But history has a habit of repeating itself.

For his son's sake, Vader hopes it won't.


	19. Chapter 19

She wakes up too early, even for her, to find Luke pulling a tunic over his head, rummaging around the room and preparing this bag. He has to leave soon, rebels are attacking Imperial military bases and there's no time to spare. He knows immediately when she wakes and his pace notably slows.

I'll be back soon, he promises, assuring her that she can return to sleep. Still, she leaves the bed and prepares to send him off. The last she sees of him, he's strapped into a fighter jet. She glares, angry that she has been ordered to stay behind. She's never been a great pilot.

"This mission is below you, Mara," he says with a grin, trying to make her feel better, before the hatch locks him in. Her glare fades as she watches Luke prepare to fight his old comrades, prepares to fly far far away. She watches him until his jet is out of sight.

. . .

She spends her time before her own mission in the gardens. Even on a big metal ship, it almost feels as if she's back on land. There are few pleasures that Mara allows herself; the greenhouse is one of them. It's peaceful, quiet, usually solitary. The fresh air helps clear her mind, usually so busy and worried.

It's also the worst place to stage an ambush. She feels connected with everything in the room, feels the life force of every plant, flower, and vine. She feels when a presence enters. And she feels the dart flying in her direction. Luke has taught her well. She leans to the side, ducking as the dart flies past and embeds in the branch before her. There's a sting at her ear and she reaches up to feel; her fingers pull away to reveal blood. It's barely nicked her.

These attacks are becoming more frequent, she thinks in her daze. She feels Luke, feels his urgency as he rushes towards her. He'll never make it in time, being so far away on his newest mission.

She pushes herself up from where she was kneeling on the ground, turns to face her attacker. Fury swells in her chest, angry that anyone would be so bold as to repeatedly attack her. She will end every single one of them.

"You kriffing coward," she snarls, when she sees nothing but the greenery surrounding her. Whoever it is still lurks in out of sight, too scared to reveal themself. "Haven't grown impatient with trying to poison me yet?"

Suddenly, he steps forward into the light. A cloak is draped around his shoulders, hood pulled up over his head. He's close enough that Mara should be able to see him in striking detail but she's horrified to find that she can't. Color is fading from her vision and the figure grows more blurry with every passing second. It's the dart doing this to her, she realizes, the one that had nicked her ear.

She hears the pounding of her heart, and with each pulse her ear burns a little more. The figure steps closer to her; he's large, towers over her and Mara wish she had the strength to flee. She can't fight this man in her state. She can barely stand in place.

But then he pauses, his head whips to the side. Mara tries to follow his line of sight but she falls to the ground before she can see what caught his attention. She blacks out only seconds later.

. . .

When she wakes, she finds herself surrounded by white walls, tucked into a bed under white blankets with droids shuffling around her. It's disorienting and confusing; the last thing she remembers is her fall in the greenhouse, surrounded by the plants and trees. Now, she's in the medical bay.

"You're awake," Luke says, and she looks over to find him by her side. He leans over the bed, sliding a warm hand into hers. It's his real one, full of bones and meat and blood. His prosthetic hand, made of metal and synth flesh, brushes her hair back, brushes a thumb across her forehead.

"How long have I been out?" she asks. The droids quickly notice that she's awake. They buzz excitedly as they check her charts, her heart rate, her temperature. It's grows increasingly annoying. Luke notices, either by her scowl or through their bond. He tries to hide a smile but his amusement is obvious to Mara. He's happy? she wonders, honing in on his temperament. No. He's relieved. This glimpse of humanity in him warms her considerably.

"Not long," he tells her, once the droids have finally moved out of his way. "About a day." He hesitates, and she sees the worry written on his face. "The poison in your system was strong, but they managed to fix you up. You just needed some rest and healing."

She thinks back, tries to recall everything before it had faded to black. She remembers the figure rushing towards her, before being distracted by... something. She remembers feeling that familiar presence in the force, not believing it could have been Luke.

"You were there," she says, knowing now that that her senses hadn't lied to her. "I thought I felt you but you were supposed to be light years away." He seems almost bashful as she questions him.

"Yes, well... I had a dream," he says softly, gently squeezing her hand. "I just knew I needed to be here... with you. Good thing I did." She knows how he feels, understands now why he feels so shy. He doesn't know how to explain what he knows; he just knows it, knows it because of their bond. Things that seem so impossible just makes sense now. She doesn't need him to explain anymore. She squeezes his hand back.

"There was a man-" she starts, thinking of the mysterious figure that had threatened her, and Luke's expression darkens. She shudders at the anger and hate he exudes. It surpasses even hers.

"We have him," he tells her, and it feels as if the air has been sucked out of the room. She faintly hears her heart monitor speed up, signaling her racing heart beat. We have him. She can finally put an end to him, them, whoever it is that made it their mission to end her.

"We will find who is behind this, Mara," Luke promises. "Who's behind it all."

She pushes herself up from her reclined position, supports herself on her elbows. "Take me to him," she demands, gripping Luke's hand ever tighter. She doesn't care about the concerned droids, or about Luke's hesitation. She doesn't want to waste any time; she's already been in the dark for so long. Now, she's more ready than ever.

"I will, soon-" he starts gently before she quickly cuts him off.

"Now, Luke. Please."

He ignores the use of his old name; he sees how desperate she is, knows that nothing he can do will keep her in the clinic bay for long. He lets out a sigh, tries to turn away from her pleading gaze before he finally gives a nod. He will take her to her attacker.

She feels just a bit woozy when Luke helps her up from the bed. She's been asleep too long; she brushes it off, assures Luke she's fine, and demands that he lead the way.

. . .

The room he's being kept in is small, and barely lit. He sits in a chair, hands locked together behind his back, head hanging low. When she enters, she immediately recognizes his presence. It really is him, the one from the greenhouse, the one who had found her with the intent to kill. He lifts his head, and she catches her first real look at him. He's young, handsome, with blonde hair brushed back to reveal startlingly blue eyes. The stumble on his jaw frame a pair of pretty lips. He doesn't look how she pictures.

Luke closes the door behind them.

"Hello," Mara says, amused by the shock the boy feels at seeing her stand before him, unharmed. "Surprised to see me? They didn't tell you, then. I survived with only a scratch." She lifts her hair up, revealing the bandage that covers her ear, saying, "It will heal soon."

The boy scowls, turning his head away and twisting in his chair as he tries to pull against his restraints. But he can't run from her, not anymore. She crouches before his chair, peers up into his face. He still won't look her in the eyes, he keeps his face turned away.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" She asks him. He won't answer; her question is met with deafening silence so she tries again, hoping it will eventually lead to any reaction. "Are you with the resistance?" Again, silence. She's prepared to try intimidation, anything to crack him, to make him talk but Luke intervenes.

"It's not him." Luke's voice rings out and catches the attention of the boy. He looks as surprised as Mara feels.

"What?" Mara's eyes never leave the boy, as if he might disappear, leave her again in confusion if she takes her attention off of him for one second. Nothing will convince her that they have the wrong guy; she knows it as she looks in his eyes. "It is him," she argues. "I know it."

"He tried to kill you, of course. Only, he was following someone else's orders. Today, we're going to find out whose." Mara stands back up, allowing Luke to take her place as he crouches down before their prisoner.

The boy pushes back into his chair, trying to lean as far away from Luke as he can. His eyes are wide, wild. "I don't know who it was," he says through gritted teeth. "I only cared about getting paid."

A hired assassin? Perhaps, Mara thinks. But somehow, she isn't convinced.

"Did you see the face of the man who offered you the job?" she asks.

His eyes are farting around the room, refusing to settle on either her or Luke for too long. He's terribly frightened. Trained assassins aren't usually so obvious in interrogation.

"Only once," he finally says. "He was wearing a mask."

"He's lying." Luke lets out an amazed bark of laughter. He leans forward, placing his hands on the arms of the chair. "You know who it is. You're protecting them. You say you only want the money, but that's not true is it? There's something more."

The boy flinches, flicking his head back and forth. "Stop," he pleads weakly. "Get out of my head." Mara watches as Luke flicks away the most unimportant memories, breaking down the weak walls that stand in his way. He's gentle, not daring to corrupt the brain, but he's steadily revealing more pieces of this tiring puzzle.

"You'll show me," he murmurs. "I can almost see him now. Tall..."

The boy lets out a shriek, thrashing in his chair, trying so hard to protect this person.

"A face in the shadows," Luke continues. He tilts his head to the side, looks slightly confused. "A sister?" His eyes slip closed as he concentrates, searching deeper and deeper. "No... not sister. Lover. Of course." He smiles and finally leans back, standing up to his full height. He knows who he's been hiding.

The boy looks defeated, hangs his head low and breathes deeply through his whimpers. Mara pities him. He knows that he's doomed his lover, whenever she may be.

"Who is it?" Mara immediately asks. "Luke, what did you see?"

Widows, orphans, rebellion leaders. So many who would want her dead, so many she's never considered-

"I saw your old friend," Luke tells her. He hesitates for just a moment longer, as if he doesn't want to tell her the whole truth. What is he trying to protect her from?

"I saw Juno Luck," he says softly. The boy moans in his chair, hanging his head even lower.

"What?" Mara is sure there's been a mistake, a misunderstanding. "No... no, that's impossible." They've been tricked, the boy planted the idea in Luke's head, she can't believe it. She feels Luke's mind reach out to her own, much sweeter with her than he was with the boy. He feels sorry, so sorry for the pain she must be in.

Mara met so few kind people. Mara has never had any other friends. Now, she remembers why.

"She's alive and well, Mara Jade," Luke tells her. "And she's trying to have you killed."


End file.
